


Yellow Submarine

by MidoriNoHebi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Childhood Memories, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Recovered Memories, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher-Student Relationship, Years Later
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoHebi/pseuds/MidoriNoHebi
Summary: Eren est un étudiant en biologie sous-marine qui a pour habitude d'aller nager près des côtes pour dépolluer la mer comme il peut. Mais après une tempête, il va faire la rencontre d'un spécimen très intéressant. Merman AU
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN : Yellow Submarine

a Merman !Levi fanfiction

chapitre 1

« Eren tu vas être en retard ! »

Un jeune homme blond de 18 ans frappait à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire et meilleur ami depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année. Armin Arlert et Eren Jaeger s'étaient connus en primaire et ne s'étaient jamais lâchés depuis, partageant une passion commune : la mer. C'est donc sans grand étonnement de la part de leur famille respective et amies partagés que les deux jeunes hommes avaient commencé des études en biologie marine dans la seule mais grande et réputée Faculté des Sciences et Technologies de Shiganshina, ville dans laquelle tous habitaient depuis leur naissance. L'école n'était pas spécialement loin de leur lieu de vie mais Eren et Armin avaient voulu prendre leur indépendance rapidement (bien que toujours aidés financièrement par leur famille) et surtout profiter d'être enfin majeur pour vivre un peu en adulte. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans un appartement avec juste ce qu'il leur fallait soit 3 chambres, 2 salles de bain, cuisine et salon/salle à manger.

« Eren ! » appela de nouveau son ami. « Mikasa va finir par te réveiller elle-même ! »

Mais les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment seuls, et c'était même naturel pour eux que vivre avec Mikasa Ackerman, la demi-sœur d'Eren, adoptée par les parents de celui-ci lorsque la jeune fille avait été retrouvée sur la plage locale, nue et seule. Aucune trace de ses parents, et rien ne suggérait même qu'elle en ait eue. C'est Eren qui l'avait d'ailleurs découverte lors d'une balade avec son père, un 10 Février, avant qu'il ait 9 ans. Depuis, la jeune fille aux traits asiatiques fêtait son anniversaire le 10 Février et n'enlevait jamais l'écharpe que son demi-frère lui avait mis autour du cou dans une tentative de la couvrir et de la réchauffer.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Eren avait glissé sa tête sous son oreiller et était dans un état de somnolence qui l'empêchait d'entendre les menaces d'Armin. Or, il entendit bien sa porte être défoncée et la voix neutre mais tranchante de sa demi-sœur.

« Eren, tu as dix minutes de retard. »

Là, le châtain se redressa d'un coup, envoyant donc son oreiller à travers sa chambre. Il jeta un œil à son réveil et vit qu'il n'avait absolument pas 10 minutes de retard, mais qu'il n'était pas assez en avance ou à l'heure pour se permettre de dormir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus.

« Mikasa ! » râla-t-il.

« Au moins tu es levé. Dépêche-toi maintenant. Et fait en sorte qu'Armin ne doive pas venir me chercher, j'ai sommeil et j'aimerai dormir. »

Mikasa sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus et Eren vit dans l'encadrement de la porte un Armin un peu coupable.

« Traître. »

Le blond lui tira la langue pendant qu'il sortait de son lit.

« Pourquoi t'es déjà debout Armin ? Tu commences à 11h aujourd'hui toi. »

« Je bosse mes cours Eren. »

« Tu les as déjà bossé hier ! Là tu t'avances de trois chapitres sur le programme! »

« Et alors? »

« Avoue que c'est parce que tu veux avoir des sujets de conversation pour aller parler au Docteur Smith. »

« E-eren ! »

Armin qui était gentiment aller ramasser l'oreiller de son ami lui lança dans la tête et rougit de gêne. Le docteur Erwin Smith était l'idole d'Armin depuis que celui-ci s'était intéressé à la biologie marine, soit environ 8 ans. L'homme était bien âgé d'une trentaine d'année et faisait des recherches les plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Il était d'ailleurs enseignant-chercheur depuis une dizaine d'année. Alors quand Armin a su qu'il l'avait en tant que professeur dans une des ses matières, il avait failli s'évanouir. Surtout que l'homme n'était pas mal à regarder, il était même « assez bien foutu » d'après Armin. Des yeux saphirs brillants d'intelligence, des pommettes qui pouvaient tailler un diamant et une mâchoire carré, même ses sourcils épais ne gâchaient rien. Ce qui faisait rire Eren, c'est que lorsqu'il voyait Armin à côté d'Erwin, son ami faisait au moins la moitié de l'homme à qui il parlait en terme de largeur. Parce qu'en terme de cerveaux, les deux se valaient et c'est ce qui avait suscité l'intérêt d'Erwin pour Armin, qui avait l'air aussi intéressé par le jeune blond que lui était intéressé par le plus vieux.

« Touché. » chanta Eren en sortant de sa chambre en courant vers la salle de bain.

« Eren ! »

« La ferme vous deux ! »

Eren sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, un morceau de brioche encore entre les dents, son sac pendant sur une épaule. Il avait relevé les manches de son sweat-shirt vert et attachait ses cheveux dans un chignon désordonné (que beaucoup de filles comme garçons appréciaient) et regarda l'heure sur sa montre simple et noire, le cadran positionné sur l'intérieur de son poignet et non pas l'extérieur comme la majorité des gens. Il remis son sac sur ses deux épaules et commença à trottiner pour ne pas être en retard.

Eren et Armin étaient dans la même classe mais avaient pris des options différentes, raison pour laquelle Eren commençait deux heures plus tôt. En effet quand Eren lui était vraiment passionné par la biologie et la physique marine, découvrir de nouvelles espèces végétale, animal, les étudier, Armin lui, était plus attiré par la biotechnologie et passait des heures dans le laboratoire de sa deuxième idole, l'enseignant chercheur Hange Zoe, spécialisé dans la reproduction des organismes en laboratoire et la détermination de l'impacte des activités humaines sur les écosystèmes. C'était d'ailleurs un bon ami d'Erwin et son collègue, alors lorsque les deux donnaient des cours en même temps, Armin ne savait plus où donner de la tête (bien qu'elle reste plus fixée sur celle d'Erwin).

Eren aussi voyait le Professeur Zoe,

mais pour étudier la répartition des espèces marines en fonction des critères océanographiques, et pour étudier certaines espèces en détails. Le Professeur était un personnage interloquant, puisque personne ne savait si c'était un homme où une femme, et ils demandaient à être genré neutralement. C'était une personne aussi très enthousiaste, trop enthousiaste même, et tous les élèves sans exception avaient du mal à suivre le rythme de leur professeur, surtout dès 9h un Lundi matin.

Eren était enfin arrivé et s'arrêta brusquement en entendant une voix familière l'appeler :

« Eren ! »

Il tourna la tête pour tomber face à Marco Bott qui le saluait joyeusement, suivit de près par un Jean Kirschtein moins enthousiaste à la vue d'Eren. Eren les connaissaient depuis le lycée, comme tous le reste de son groupe d'amis et Jean effectuaient une préparation militaire dans la base de la Marine de Shiganshina, qui était la plus développée, la ville s'étant développée autour et grâce à la mer, alors que Marco était en médecine avec objectif infirmier militaire. La base était très proche du centre où étudiait Eren, alors il n'était pas rare qu'il les croise.

« Marco ! »

Eren salua joyeusement en retour le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs et se tourna vers Jean qui arborait un sourire moqueur :

« Levé de travers Idiot Suicidaire ? »

« La ferme tête de cheval, moi au moins je peux arranger ma tête un minimum. »

Les deux n'étaient pas ennemis, et leur amitié était difficile à cerner pour leur entourage, mais ils se supportaient assez pour ne pas se frapper à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, bien qu'ils le fassent la majeure partie du temps. Mikasa intervenait à chaque fois en leur tirant les oreilles pour les séparer, ce qui avait duré de la primaire à la fin du collège. Ils s'étaient calmés en entrant au lycée pour le plus grand bonheur de leur amie.

« Jean ne sois pas désagréable dès le matin ! » reprocha Marco.

Jean grogna mais ne dit rien de plus, et Eren ne se fit pas prier pour s'en moquer. Jean avait toujours eut un faible pour Mikasa, avant de se rendre compte que la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps et avec qui il voulait toujours être était Marco. Ça n'avait surpris personne lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Eren regarda les deux jeunes hommes et se dit qu'ils s'étaient quand même bien trouvés.

« Comment vont Bertholt et Reiner ? » demanda Eren.

Le deuxième couple de leur bande d'amis étaient dans la même préparation militaire et la même promotion de médecine que les deux autre garçons, mais eux pour l'Armée de Terre.

Leur groupe était seulement constitué de Eren, Mikasa, Armin et Jean lorsque Bertholt Hoover, Reiner Braun et leur amie Annie Leonhart avaient intégré leur école primaire. Les deux groupes ne s'étaient vraiment parlé que grâce à Mikasa et Annie – étonnant quand on sait que ce sont les deux asociales du groupe – qui se connaissaient de leur club d'arts martiaux. Étaient ensuite arrivés Connie Springer et Sasha Braus dès leur première année de collège, Connie étant dans la classe d'Eren, Sasha dans celle de Mikasa et les tous s'étaient très vite entendu. Très rapidement avaient suivit Historia Reiss et Ymir Fritz, deux jeunes filles très différentes et pourtant inséparables. Ymir protégeait Historia depuis qu'elles étaient petites et laissait peu de gens l'approcher, mais avait accepté de faire un effort pour la jeune blondinette, à qui tout le monde avait donné le surnom de 'Déesse', tout comme Marco avait hérité de celui de 'Jésus tacheté' à cause de ses tâches de rousseurs. Si Marco ne sortait pas avec Jean et Historia avec Ymir, autrement dit s'ils étaient tous deux hétéros, ils auraient sûrement fait le couple le plus pur et le plus saint que la Terre ait jamais porté tellement la pureté et l'innocence se dégageaient d'eux. Mais au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés avec une tête de cheval et un démon. Ymir était aussi acide et désagréable qu'Historia était douce. Soit beaucoup.

Historia avait intégré une école de Science-Politique, Sasha et Connie faisaient le tour du monde en amoureux avant de commencer respectivement leurs études de Cuisine et d'Histoire, Marco et Bertholt s'étaient inscris en médecine pour rejoindre Jean et Reiner qui eux s'étaient engagés dans l'armée, Eren et Armin étaient étudiant en biologie marine, et Mikasa, Annie et Ymir avaient eu des bourses de sport-étude à la fin du lycée et commençaient des carrières de boxeuse, combattante en MMA et athlète, en plus de leur études de Psychologie et de Droit pour Ymir.

Avec Historia en futur femme politique et Ymir avocate, le monde allait filer droit, tous étaient certain qu'elles feraient des malheurs dans leur futur profession et pour l'instant les jeunes femmes suivaient ce chemin.

La rentrée n'avait commencé que depuis 2 mois, mais leur emploi du temps à tous étaient chargés et ils n'ont pas encore réussi à se voir tous ensemble entièrement, sans compter Sasha et Connie qui – d'après les photos de leur compte Instagram – étaient en Inde.

« Ils vont bien, ils demandent des nouvelles d'Annie d'ailleurs ! »

Eren rit légèrement. Il y a cinq ans personne n'aurait pensé que de tous leur groupe, ce soit eux deux qui demande des nouvelles de la blonde.

« Elle va bien, je crois qu'elle a gagné son dernier combat et avec Mikasa elles arrivent à gérer la Psycho sans trop de souci, juste de la fatigue. »

« Tant mieux. Je leur passerai l'information ! » sourit Marco.

Eren sourit aussi et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose puisqu'il jeta un œil à sa montre et paniqua :

« Oh mon dieu je suis en retard ! Bon euh, Marco, Jean bonne journée à la prochaine' faut que je file ! »

Le châtain courrait déjà en direction de son établissement mais entendit quand même les deux hommes lui répondre. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle et après s'être fait tirer les oreilles par le professeur Zoe, se posa enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

15 heure. Eren poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'heure sur sa montre. Il finissait trois jours par semaine à 15 heure, et comme ni Mikasa ni Armin n'étaient à l'appartement, il en profitait toujours pour aller à la plage de Shiganshina nager et plonger. Celle-ci était juste à côté de l'établissement d'Eren, une partie reposant d'ailleurs sur une petite falaise. La plage avait une taille assez normale, bien que peut-être un peu petite, une grande partie ayant été envahi par l'industrie de la pêche et la base militaire. Le jeune homme souffla face à ce triste constat, la mer était beaucoup plus polluée depuis et à chaque fois qu'il plongeait il prenait avec lui une petite capsule faite de la même matière que les bouées de sauvetage, et ramassait les déchets qu'il trouvait sous l'eau. Il sauvait occasionnellement un ou deux poissons de canettes vides ou de sacs plastiques. Il allait toujours plonger dans le coin le plus reculé de la plage, là où les rochers s'étaient creusés et formaient une caverne très agréable où il laissait ses affaires en toute sécurité, personne ne venant là.

Il se déshabilla et mis sa combinaison, celle avec des manches jusqu'aux coudes et des jambes qui ne couvraient que ses cuisses. Octobre était encore chaud, mais pas assez pour ne porter qu'un maillot de bain, et trop pour sa combinaison totale.

Il mis son masque et plongea. Malgré tous les rochers qui formaient la caverne, ceux sous l'eau n'étaient présents qu'à un certain endroit mais étaient inexistants de l'autre côté.

Eren eut le souffle coupé légèrement en entrant dans l'eau froide, mais vite le sentiment familier de tranquillité l'envahit. Aucun son, aucune perturbation, juste l'eau. Armin l'avait déjà comparé à Haruka Nanase, un personne d'un manga nommé 'Free' qui parlait de natation. Ce personnage se mettait en maillot de bain dès qu'il voyait de l'eau soit même en public, et Eren avait été outré d'être comparé à un tel exhibitionniste.

Mais il comprenait qu'Armin parlait du fait qu'Eren adorait l'eau. Il était pourtant Bélier, mais d'après sa mère, il aurait du naître bien plus tôt et être Poissons. C'était comme ça qu'il se sentait actuellement en tout cas. Il avait fait de la natation pendant une bonne partie de sa vie mais avait du arrêter au lycée à cause de son emploi du temps. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à plonger comme il le faisait actuellement. Il était plutôt bon en apnée et s'entraînait à battre son propre record à chaque fois.

Il s'aidait des rochers pour avancer sous l'eau, faisait attention aux plantes qu'il rencontrait, se félicitait quand il en reconnaissait certaines et à quoi elles servaient, et surtout, avait déjà ramassé 3 déchets depuis qu'il avait plongé. Il remonta à la surface pour reprendre de l'air et se servit de ses petites bouées pour se reposer un peu. L'eau était étonnement calme, malgré la tempête d'hier, mais Eren voyait bien les traces laissées, que ce soit le ciel encore gris à l'horizon, ou bien les poissons de profondeurs qu'il avait vu près des côtes. La tempête avait ramené plus de déchets, et Eren baissa juste sa tête pour traverser la surface de l'eau pour chercher où aller une fois reposé. Il vit un long câble métallique assez épais disparaître derrière des rochers et ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant des volutes rougeâtres sortir de derrière le rocher. Il remit correctement son masque et plongea après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Dès qu'il put l'atteindre, il attrapa le câble et tenta de tirer dessus, en vain. À sa grande horreur, les volutes rouges s'accentuèrent et il lâcha le câble, en réalisant qu'un poisson était sûrement pris dedans et blessé il sentit la culpabilité lui serrer le cœur. Il nagea vers le rocher et prit appui dessus pour en faire le tour, et ce qu'il vit faillit le tuer.

C'était d'abord une nageoire, magnifique, comme du satin anthracite qui suivait les mouvements de l'eau. Puis il vit la queue, grande, musclée, faite de milliers d'écailles dans des teintes turquoise, aigue-marine, verte lagon, etc … et enfin il vit le reste du corps, humain. Là où la queue était la plus large se trouvait les hanches et le bassin de la créature, les écailles encore présentes vers le bas du ventre là où se seraient trouvées les parties génitales chez un homme, puis de la peau, humaine. Sur les avant-bras Eren voyait néanmoins des petites nageoires identiques à la grande. Le torse de la créature était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, même plus musclé que celui d'Eren et enfin le visage. La créature avait l'air de dormir et le jeune homme vit de chaque côté de son cou trois branchies, comme un poisson, entourées d'écailles dans les mêmes teintes bleutées. La créature avait un visage dur mais fin, des traits bien marqués mais pas autant que ceux d'Erwin, des sourcils très fins et légèrement froncés. Les oreilles semblaient presque humaines, mais étaient en écailles bleues, et très allongés, avec quelques anneaux pour les décorer. Les doigts étaient aussi plus des griffes, les ongles étant longs et pointus. Eren dut remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air, le choc de voir une telle créature lui ayant fait ouvrir la bouche comme le dernier des crétins. Il regarda la créature à travers l'eau tout en reprenant sa respiration. Les vagues et reflets de l'eau ne lui permettaient pas de voir clair, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas halluciné !

« Oh merde ... » souffla-t-il entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Il regarda de nouveau la créature et vit que le câble faisait parti d'un morceau de filet qui avait saisi le bas de la queue et son bras gauche, et qu'un morceau de câble coupé avait percé les écailles, ce qui causait le saignement. Le cerveau d'Eren tournait à toute vitesse tandis qu'un plan se développait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la créature – qui semblait bien être une sirène (enfin un triton, pour un homme sirène on dit un triton) – ici dans un état pareil et prisonnière. Ce genre de filet métallique était normalement utilisé pour les plus gros poissons de types baleines, et Eren était bien conscient que ça ne se pêchait pas à Shiganshina, le filet venait donc d'ailleurs et la tempête l'avait ramené ici. Le jeune homme sentit l'étudiant en biologie marine se réveiller en lui. Découvrir une créature aussi extraordinaire était une chance incroyable pour lui.

Le châtain se prit une vaguelette qui lui remit les idées en place. La créature était souffrante, elle avait besoin d'aide. Il remit donc son masque et plongea. Arrivé au niveau du triton, il localisa vite où il était blessé et pu retirer le câble sans trop de problème, mais s'inquiéta du sang qui s'écoulait toujours de la blessure. Le morceau de filet était trop gros, alors il ne pourrait pas l'enlever complètement mais devrait se glisser en dessous, récupérer la sirène et en sortir. C'était dangereux, il se blesserait et Mikasa le tuerait sûrement, mais c'était la seule solution. Eren nagea donc sous le fil en faisant attention à ce que sa ceinture ne reste pas coincée, et, se rappelant de ses cours de secourisme, prit la créature sous les aisselles. Malgré l'aide de l'eau, la créature était lourde, et Eren eut beaucoup de peine à la déplacer sans la blesser contre les rochers. Pour la faire sortir de dessous le filet, il appuya son dos contre et le souleva avec son corps, pour ensuite pousser la créature qui s'éloigna grâce aux courants, mais en voulant lui-même sortir, Eren accrocha la manche de sa combinaison et resta coincé. L'air commençait à lui manquer alors il s'agita pour se dégager. D'un coup il sentit une vive douleur et grogna, lâchant des bulles autour de lui. Il ignora la douleur qui suivit et remonta aussi vite que possible, s'étouffant presque en ouvrant la bouche pour reprendre de l'air. Il toussa violemment et après une dizaine de minutes regarda sa blessure. C'était peu profond mais bien long, une dizaine de centimètres environ, et ne l'empêcherait pas de nager. Il voyait toujours le corps du triton près de lui qui était même remonté à la surface et le saisit par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui.

Eren dégagea tant bien que mal les mèches noirs mouillées qui collait au visage de la créature et trouva qu'il était magnifique, malgré l'expression de douleur évidente qui traversait son visage. Eren vit avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça de la grotte et commença à nager tranquillement en surface vers sa cachette. Il espérait que la créature ne se réveillerait pas et n'ai pas pour idée de le manger, ce ne serait pas très gentil après tout le mal que s'était donné Eren pour le sauver. Au fond, le jeune homme était quand même inquiet. Il ne réalisait pas bien encore ce qui lui arrivait et s'inquiéta sur quoi faire pour aider la créature. Puis il se rappela tous les mythes qu'il avait lu sur les sirènes et se demanda ce qui était vrai ou non. Enfin il décida de se concentrer sur comment soigner la créature et se dit qu'il ferait comme avec les poissons de l'aquarium. Il soupira en voyant la traînée de sang derrière lui et pria pour qu'aucun bateau de pêcheur ne la trouve et ne décide de la suivre.

« Enfin, c'est pas tout ça mais t'es plus lourd que t'en a l'air. »

Le châtain déposa la sirène sur les rochers, en position assise, là où l'eau lui arriverait à la taille. Si il décidait de se laisser influencer par tous ce qu'il avait vu et lu sur les sirènes, il se souvint de 'Pirates des Caraïbes et la Fontaine de Jouvence' et se fit la réflexion que laisser un triton hors de l'eau était en effet une mauvaise idée. Il fit donc en sorte que celle-ci recouvre sa créature comme une couverture. Il sortir ensuite de l'eau et courut jusqu'à son sac, dont il sortir une trousse de premier secours qu'il avait toujours sur lui à chaque fois qu'il allait nager. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il se coupe avec des coquillages, se fasse mordre par des poissons ou se cogne contre des roches. Il savait que les animaux marins faisaient beaucoup de soin avec les plantes, alors au cas où il rencontrerait un animal blessé, il avait aussi toujours un bocal d'herbes et de plantes aquatiques développées par le professeur Zoe. Vu la taille de la blessure, il devrait vider son bocal et utiliser toute ses compresses et bandages ! Eren grimaça légèrement et se demanda comment il expliquerait à son professeur et à sa demi-sœur qu'il avait vidé deux ressources qu'il ne vidait pas aussi rapidement d'habitude. Il replongea et vint se mettre devant la sirène, remit son masque et passa sa tête à travers la surface de l'eau pour soigner la sirène. Il nettoya d'abord les écailles qui se trouvaient autour de la blessure dans le sens des écailles pour y voir plus clair : la blessure était assez profonde et large. Chez un être humain normal, il faudrait recoudre, mais Eren doutait fortement que les fils utilisés pour son espèce conviennent à l'animal. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il se souvint d'une soirée qu'Armin avait passé à parler de la conférence du professeur Smith. Il avait rencontré des animaux blessés aux larges et avaient du les soigner avec les matériaux marins. Eren se frappa le front, de quoi avait parlé l'homme lorsqu'il avait mentionné avoir recousu un dauphin ?

De l'algue !

Le châtain ouvrit grand les yeux et plongea un peu plus pour se saisir d'une poignée d'algues. Il remonta ensuite et prépara tous ce qu'il lui faudrait pour la créature. Il déchira les feuilles d'algues en lamelles larges, qu'il plia ensuite en deux, puis en deux, râla car c'était trop gros pour l'aiguille, recoupa des bandes plus fines et refit les tests trois fois avant de pouvoir passer des fils d'algues dans son aiguille qui serait assez solide pour la blessure. Il vérifia l'état du triton, toujours endormi, et retourna à sa tâche. Il sursauta violemment et son cœur rata un battement lorsque la queue bougea légèrement mais la créature ne se réveilla pas.

Elle doit quand même me sentir travailler sa chair. Je suis vraiment désolé mais les anesthésiants pour poisson n'existe pas encore, se dit Eren.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de coudre la plaie il ressortit de l'eau pour aller chercher les plantes et bandages qui lui serviraient à fixer le tout. Il entendit des clapotements dans l'eau plus bruyants que ceux de l'eau sur les rochers mais n'y prêta pas attention. Mais en se tournant, Eren faillit lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le triton avait encore l'air dans le flou mais il se réveillait de plus en plus. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des yeux aciers, presque blancs, donc le contour était d'un noir profond, qui s'agitèrent rapidement. La créature commença à paniquer en se voyant à la surface mais ne sentait pas la brûlure caractéristique de la déshydratation et en se réveillant plus, constata qu'elle était au trois-quart immergé, seul sa tête dépassant mais ses branchies bien à l'abri sous l'eau, lui permettant de respirer. Sa queue le tirailla et il lâcha une plainte de douleur, causant au sang de s'écouler de la plaie de nouveau.

« Arrête tu vas te faire mal ! »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup en entendant une voix parler dans une langue qu'il connaissait mais étrangère. Il tomba face au visage d'un jeune homme qui avait des yeux qui brillaient d'un parfait équilibre de vert feuille et de doré. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient relevés en un chignon aplatis par l'eau mais ce qui réveilla le triton de sa transe fut le corps du jeune homme. Humain.

Eren quand à lui était dans le même état de transe. La créature s'était agitée et il avait vite replongé – sans s'approcher – en voyant le sang couler de nouveau. La créature avait levé vers lui des yeux qui mélangeaient tant d'émotions que le jeune homme se demandait comment son visage n'en reflétait aucune : la curiosité, l'inquiétude, la douleur et la peur prédominaient dans se regard clair qui tranchait avec le reste du corps de la créature mais qui s'associait tellement bien avec la couleur porcelaine de sa peau qu'Eren se posa de nouveau des questions sur sa sexualité. Mais la paix fut de courte durée, puisque les yeux de la créature se chargèrent d'un nouveau sentiment : la haine. Elle poussa un cri et Eren recula violemment et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles sous la douleur. Le bruit se tut et en ouvrant les yeux, il fut déjà soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu l'ouïe mais vit avec horreur que le triton avait plongé.

« Attend ! » cria-t-il sans grande conviction.

Il plongea et se prépara à nager rapidement mais n'eut à faire que trois mouvement avant de voir la créature au fond de l'eau sur des rochers peu profonds, mais incapable de bouger. En voulant bouger sa nageoire la créature avait rouvert la blessure et saignait beaucoup, et la douleur qui avait suivit l'avait paralysé tellement elle avait été saisissante. Il poussait des gémissements de douleur étouffés par l'eau et ne protesta pas en se sentant porter, encore sous le choc. Mais quand il fut replacé au même endroit que plus tôt, il se débattit violemment avant de s'arrêter sous la douleur et de pousser un nouveau cri.

« Arrête ! S'il te plaît arrête ! Je veux juste t'aider, tu es blessé et je peux t'aider alors laisse moi faire ! »

La créature se débattait encore, sa force était supérieure à celle d'Eren et le garçon sentait qu'il allait lâcher alors il se mit à parler sans s'arrêter :

« J'ai peur ! Je suis terrifié parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu es, je ne sais pas si tout ce que j'ai lu est vrai ou pas, tu pourrais me manger si l'envie te prenait et je sens bien que je suis trop faible par rapport à toi et que je ne pourrais pas me débattre si tu décidais de me tuer ! »

Le triton se stoppa et porta son attention sur Eren qui lui pétait toujours un câble.

« Mon dieu je ne sais même pas si tu comprends ce que je dit où si vous parlez une autre langue ! Et je suis terrifié ! Et hyper excité et enthousiaste parce que tu es une créature magnifique et que j'étudie la biologie marine et donc c'est incroyable pour moi ! Rassure-toi je ne vais le dire personne je ne voudrai pas que tu te fasses disséquer, qu'on te fasse du mal, je veux protéger les résidents de l'océan mais là je t'avoue que je suis terrifié parce que tu es carrément plus gros que tous les poissons que j'ai vu de toute ma vie ! Sauf les requins mais bon avec un requin j'aurai eu plus de mal tu vois. Tous ça pour dire que j'ai peur, et que tu dois avoir peur aussi, après tout on se retrouve dans la même situation mais là c'est toi qui es blessé mais non ce n'est pas ma faute, moi je veux juste te soigner ! Alors même si tu as peur et que tu dois disparaître après, laisse moi juste … laisse moi au moins t'aider et te soigner. »

Eren était à bout de souffle après sa tirade alors c'est sur le bout des lèvres qu'il ajouta :

« S'il te plaît. »

La créature n'avait toujours aucune expression affichée au visage mais le jeune homme put voir qu'il avait suscité son intérêt. Elle cessa de se débattre et attendit qu'Eren agisse. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et prit quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant de sortir de nouveau de l'eau et d'aller chercher de quoi recoudre la plaie. En arrivant près de la sirène il fut très surpris de voir celle-ci lui tendre des algues.

« Merci », dit Eren en baissant sa tête.

Il se remit à l'ouvrage avec l'aide de la créature qui avait soulevé sa queue et avait laissé Eren s'asseoir à ses côtés pour la poser sur ses cuisses. La créature feula et siffla à chaque fois que le châtain passait l'aiguille et il passa le temps des points de sutures à s'excuser. Il alla ensuite vite chercher les plantes censées apaiser le triton ainsi que les bandages pour les maintenir en place. La créature sembla moins crispée et son visage douloureux reprit son air impassible lorsqu'Eren posa quelques plantes sur la plaie. Il était très concentré sur sa tâche, mais il sentait le regard du triton sur lui, qui l'observait, le détaillait, surveillait ses gestes.

« Je vais mettre un bandage autour de ta queue pour maintenir les plantes et être sûr qu'elles te guérissent au max. »

Le triton eut l'air intrigué alors elle laissa Eren faire et réussit à maintenir sa queue en hauteur pour lui faciliter la tâche.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren était sorti de l'eau depuis un moment et rangeai tout dans son sac. Il enleva sa combinaison – non sans gêne puisque le triton l'observait toujours avec intérêt – mais garda son maillot de bain, n'enfilant qu'un t-shirt blanc. Il rejoignit la créature qui malgré tout, recula légèrement, et laissa ses pieds tremper dans l'eau, lui-même assis en hauteur par rapport à la créature, sur les rochers juste au dessus d'elle.

« Bon, commença Eren, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Il avait toujours ce visage impassible mais un regard dur et hautain qui impressionnait Eren malgré lui.

« Tu as l'air de comprendre ce que je dis, ce serait bien que tu me répondre et me dire qui tu es, d'où tu viens, etc ... »

La céature ouvrit enfin la bouche mais ce qui en sortit ne ressemblait pas de près où de loin à une langue connue. Eren resta fixer la créature bouche grande ouverte et yeux écarquillés. Il fit une grimace et recommença :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça on dirait un poisson mort. »

Eren sursauta en entendant la voix de la créature. C'était une voix profonde mais trop grave, avec un timbre medium que l'humain trouva magnifique. Les sirènes et tritons ne tarissaient pas à leur réputation : leur voix étaient vraiment magnifiques, même sans chanter. En revanche, le ton prit par la créature moins. Le châtain n'attendait pas des remerciements mais c'était quand même la moindre des choses.

« Sans moi c'est toi qui serait un poisson mort, tu pourrais être plus gentil. »

La sirène ne répondit rien mais Eren s'occupa de combler le silence :

« Je m'appelle Eren. »

L'autre lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle dans ta langue. C'est difficile à traduire. »

« Eh bien, est-ce qu'il a une signification particulière ? »

« Il veut dire 'attaché'. »

Eren sembla réfléchir et baissa sa tête vers l'eau, où il vit son reflet. Son regard fut attiré par son t-shirt, qui portait les inscriptions « Levi's ».

« Oh ! »

Il leva la tête d'un coup et fit presque sursauter la sirène.

« En Hébreu, le prénom Levi signifie 'attaché' où 'rejoint'. C'est assez proche, et ça te va bien je trouve. »

« Je ne suis pas un animal domestique, tu ne me nommes pas parce que tu trouves que le nom me va bien. »

Eren fit une moue et décida de laisser le triton seul, puisqu'il était désagréable.

« En revanche, je peux l'accepter parce que la sonorité est semblable à celle de mon prénom dans ma langue. »

Le châtain vit du coin de l'œil la sirène – non Levi maintenant – le regarder incertain. Eren soupira et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Tant mieux, je suis content que ça te plaise. »

Néanmoins, il cherchait son téléphone, il ne rejoignit donc pas tout de suite Levi qui le regardait curieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le brun au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette chose dans laquelle tu as tes mains. »

Eren rit légèrement :

« Cette chose c'est un sac à dos. »

« Et ça sert à quoi ? »

« A ranger plein de chose dedans, comme tes cahiers, ton téléphone, tous ce que tu ne peux pas mettre dans tes poches de jean ou dans une veste. » expliqua Eren en se redressant légèrement.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la tête perdue de Levi. Le triton n'avait en effet rien comprit mis à part à quoi servait le sac. Quand aux autres – il ne savait même pas ce que c'était – trucs mentionnés par Eren, là il était perdu. Et le châtain le vit bien. Il sortit donc tout le contenu de son sac sur les rochers, et put enfin retrouver son téléphone, et s'assit en tailleur.

« Ça c'est un cahier, dedans il y a des feuilles qui proviennent d'arbre, sur lesquelles on peut écrire, commença l'humain en montrant et ouvrant l'objet. Ça c'est mon téléphone. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement comment ça fonctionne mais ça permet d'appeler d'autres personnes si elles sont loin de toi, leur envoyer des messages via des conversations et aller sur internet. Internet c'est euh … une espèce de grosse sphère électronique qui te permet de tout voir et de tout savoir, et si tu cherches quelque chose, tu peux le trouver sur internet. Un jean c'est un pantalon, ça couvre tes jambes et ta taille, comme d'autre vêtement. Les humains en portent pour ne pas se retrouver nu, c'est interdit. Une veste c'est pareil mais pour couvrir le haut du corps. Des questions ? »

Levi le fusilla du regard, il n'avait pas aimé la petite leçon d'Eren, bien qu'instructive, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé et n'aimait pas se retrouver dans cet environnement où il ne connaissait rien. Il décida quand même de satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Comment vos feuilles peuvent venir d'arbre alors qu'elles sont blanches ? Et attachées les unes aux autres ? »

« Ah, sourit Eren. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, ne ce sont pas les feuilles de l'arbre qui sont récupérées, en réalité l'arbre est coupé, envoyé dans des usines où ils font tous un tas de trucs dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée et voilà, du papier blanc comme ça. »

Levi grimaça.

« C'est barbare de couper l'arbre. »

Eren sourit tristement.

« Oui je trouve aussi. Malheureusement c'est très pratique sur terre alors s'en passer serait compliqué. »

« Quand tu veux appeler quelqu'un avec ton truc là... »

« Mon téléphone. »

« Bref, comment ça fonctionne ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué ça aussi, des gens comme moi ne savent que les bases, c'est à dire que chaque personne qui a un téléphone a ce qu'on appelle un numéro, qui correspond à ton téléphone dirons-nous. Quand on appelle quelqu'un, notre numéro envoie un signal au numéro de la personne qu'on souhaite appeler et voilà. »

« Ça se fait comme des ultra-sons ? »

Eren passa sa main sur sa nuque et rit :

« Non pas vraiment, ça passe dans des fils comme ceux que tu vois là-bas, dit-il en montrant les poteaux électriques au-dessus de la plage. »

« C'est moche. » commenta Levi e grimaçant de nouveau.

« Mais c'est pratique. » répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

« Donc vous humains, détruisez et mettez des trucs moches sur terres, juste parce que c'est pratique ? »

Là Eren resta interdit.

« Euh … bah … oui ? »

Levi lui jeta un regard méprisant et il se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise.

« Vous tuez votre monde et vous emmenez le notre avec vous. » laissa tomber le triton.

« C'est faux ! Bon c'est peut-être un peu vrai mais ne généralise pas, nous ne pouvons pas tous agir comme on veut, on a des lois à respecter, et ceux qui dirigent nos pays ne s'attardent pas sur des choses aussi futiles que la pollution ! »

« Alors pour toi c'est futile ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est ce que eux pensent ! »

« Et toi tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne penses pas pareil. Après tout comment ça se fait que tu étais aussi loin de la plage, je sais que j'étais loin lorsque je me suis évanoui, tu ne pêchais pas peut-être ? »

Eren s'énerva et se leva d'un coup, se précipitant sur sa combinaison :

« Et bien non, tu apprendras que dès que je peux je vais nager le plus loin possible et je plonge pour ramasser les déchets et sauver les poissons que je trouve blessé ! » cria-t-il en balançant sa capsule rempli de déchets ramassés avant de trouver Levi.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assez surpris et n'osait plus rien dire. Il n'avait jamais approché un humain de près, ne les avait vu que de loin et savait à quoi s'en tenir par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu enfant. Mais ça Eren ne le saurait jamais. Levi se dit qu'il avait peut-être été injuste avec l'humain, puisqu'il l'avait jugé sans le connaître alors que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie. La sirène savait bien que les humains étaient tous différents, comme les sirènes d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant.

Eren se sentit un peu peiné que Levi puisse penser ça de lui alors qu'il l'avait sauvé, mais se rappela qu'il avait eu peur d'être mangé par le triton, alors ce n'étais pas forcément mieux mais quand même : lui ne l'avait pas agressé et traité de mangeur d'homme. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas il alla ranger ses affaires dans son sac, remit son pantalon et sa veste et alla chercher la capsule. Il voulut repartir mais une main palmée et griffue l'en empêcha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai enfin trouvé un rythme pour poster, mais je dois maintenant réussir à l'appliquer et je pense que je vais mettre à jour mes fanfictions sur AO3 par rapport à là où j'en suis sur fanfiction.net, c'est à dire que les fictions sur les deux plateformes soient au même nombre de chapitres pour que ce soit plus simple pour moi à gérer. Deux chapitres seront donc publier aujourd'hui, et après il faudra attendre le 28 Décembre ! En attendant bonne lecture !

Lorsque Levi avait vu Eren s'agiter il avait comprit que le jeune homme allait partir, mais ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix il attendit qu'Eren se rapproche pour le saisir au poignet.

Levi ferma les yeux fortement et se retint de mordre sa lèvre de frustration et de colère. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eren s'en aille. Levi avait été seul presque toute sa vie, il recherchait même la solitude. Or il était dans un environnement inconnu, encore blessé s'il en croyait les vagues de douleurs qu'il subissait à chaque mouvement de queue et il avait peur. Mais cette dernière, il n'en parla pas à Eren.

« Levi », soupira le jeune homme qui ne pouvait se résoudre à rester énervé après l'appel de détresse du triton.

« Je ne peux pas rester, ma sœur et mon meilleur ami vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. Surtout ma sœur, elle serait capable de me traquer en demandant à mon meilleur ami de hacker mon téléphone, ou pire, les opérateurs mobiles pour être sûr de me retrouver. »

Levi n'en avait que faire, il ne comprenait même pas ce que la sœur d'Eren pourrait faire. Il voulait juste quelqu'un avec lui, et Eren se trouvait là.

« Levi, je viendrai te voir demain avant d'aller en cours et après. »

« En cours ? »

« Oui à l'école. Un endroit où on apprend plein de chose, mais à mon âge c'est une école spécifique, où je n'étudie que un domaine que j'ai choisi. »

« Tu étudies quoi ? » demanda Levi dans l'espoir de retenir Eren.

« La biologie marine. »

Levi eut une lueur intéressée qui n'échappa pas à Eren, et celui-ci regarda l'heure avant de souffler.

« Je reste mais pas longtemps. »

Levi laissa échapper une plainte d'animal blessé – ce qu'il était soit dit-en passant.

« Levi, » prévint Eren.

« Très bien » grogna finalement la sirène.

Et pendant encore deux bonnes heures Eren et Levi parlèrent des études du premier, puis de là où vivait le deuxième et de la vie qu'il avait, pendant que le châtain prenait des notes de tout ce que lui disait le brun. Le triton parla donc peu mais parla, mais jamais dans le domaine du privé. Il ne connaissait pas encore Eren assez pour ça – il doutait d'ailleurs qu'il le connaîtrait assez un jour pour lui raconter sa vie – et refusa de parler de lui, et Eren n'insista pas. Il apprit avec surprise que Levi était plus vieux que lui de 12 ans presque 13 et qu'il était un maniaque de la propreté.

« Où étais-tu ? » l'agressa Mikasa dès qu'il eut franchi le pallier de l'appartement.

« Parti nager, » répondit-il distraitement.

« Ne te fous pas de moi Eren tu ne vas jamais nager aussi tard ! »

« J'ai travaillé un peu et après je suis allé nager, je profite des derniers jours où il fait assez beau et chaud pour ça. »

Eren commençait à s'agacer et Armin l'entendit depuis le canapé du salon où il lisait tranquillement un livre prêté par Erwin.

« Armin était à l'université toute la journée à partir de 11h et il ne t'as pas vu une seule fois ! »

Le jeune blond n'apprécia pas que la brune le mette au milieu de tout ça. De plus, il voyait bien qu'Eren se retenait de ne pas hurler. Mikasa était sa demi-sœur et avait vécu avec lui plus qu'Armin, mais c'était bien lui qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps et mieux entre eux deux au final : la brune n'avait jamais compris qu'attaquer Eren de front ne fonctionnait jamais et que plus elle frapperait sur sa coquille, plus il s'y cacherait, et son attitude maternelle n'arrangea rien, surtout qu'Eren n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, vraiment pas, mais l'était encore moins avec la brune :

« T'es pas ma mère Mikasa, occupe-toi de ce qui te regardes ! »

« Mais tu me regardes Eren, je me suis inquiétée ! »

« Je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire que j'aurais du retard ! »

« Sans me dire pourquoi ! »

« Mais merde ça ne te regarde pas je peux encore faire ce que je veux sans devoir te rendre des comptes ! Je viens pas te faire chier à chaque fois que t'as un peu de retard ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je suis avec Annie généralement. »

« Oui bah là tu sais que j'étais à la plage en train de nager, maintenant lâche-moi. »

Ceci dit il passa à côté de sa sœur et s'enferma dans la salle de bain de sa chambre pour enlever le sel qui accrochait à son corps et ses cheveux. Mikasa blessée, se laissa tomber à côté d'Armin et remonta son écharpe devant son nez et sa bouche, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, et sortit son téléphone. Sans surprise, Armin la vit ouvrir sa conversation avec Annie et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'Eren n'avait rien contre le fait que le blond y aille s'il voulait lui parler, la chambre d'Eren étant – étonnement – une zone de Mikasa Free. Il s'installa donc au bureau du châtain, avisa et prit note dans un coin de sa tête du carnet d'Eren ainsi que de son matériel de soin des poissons vide et du rouleau de bandage presque vide lui aussi avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, le temps que son ami finisse de se doucher.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Eren sortit, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama qui descendait sur ses hanches et avait posé une serviette en vrac sur ses cheveux mouillés ; ce qui étonna Armin, c'était le sourire d'abruti qui ornait le visage de son ami.

« Alors, c'est qui ? »

Eren – qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence du blond – sursauta violemment.

« Armin ! »

« Pardon, » rigola l'appelé.

Eren rangea ses affaires et s'installa sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Armin reposa sa question.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le châtain sincèrement.

« Je te parle de ton sourire d'abruti, de ton carnet en bordel et de tes deux kits de soin presque vide ! Le Professeur Zoe va te tuer quand ils vont voir de quelle quantité il faut te recharger ! »

« Eh c'est pas ma faute ! Il y avait beaucoup de poissons blessés avec la tempête d'hier … »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Oh pitié pas à moi Eren, Mikasa n'est pas là tu peux bien me le dire ! »

« Raaah cesse de me connaître aussi bien ! » râla gentiment le châtain en se laissant glisser sur son lit.

« La réciproque est vrai aussi, tu m'as direct grillé pour Erwin alors que Mikasa pense que je suis juste un fan un peu trop … fan ? »

Cette déclaration fit rire le plus vieux :

« Mikasa n'est même pas capable de voir qu'Annie lui plaît et qu'elle plaît à Annie, je doute qu'elle se rende compte si un jour je rencontrai quelqu'un ! »

« Donc tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Pas besoin ! Et je n'en serai pas si sûr pour Mikasa, elle te porte beaucoup plus d'attention à toi qu'à moi. »

Eren soupira et Armin le laissa réfléchir à comment formuler la chose avant que le châtain ne se lance :

« Je l'ai rencontré à la plage. »

Armin poussa un cri aiguë qui lui valu un oreiller dans la tête.

« Je veux tout savoir ! »

Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pesant le pour et le contre : il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Armin, mais le blond ne le croirait jamais si il lui parlait d'une sirène, et étant de ceux qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit, il serait capable de lui demander des preuves. Or le jeune homme doutait que présenter Armin et Levi était une idée de génie, le brun ayant encore du mal avec lui. Il se contenta donc de dire :

« Il nageait lui aussi quand je l'ai rencontré. Il s'était blessé à la jambe à cause des filets de pêche ramenés par la tempête de la nuit dernière mais il n'avait rien sur lui alors je le lui ai donné mes bandages. »

« Et pour les algues ? »

« Sa blessure avait énormément rougi et le brûlait, et je me suis souvenu que Zoe nous avait dit que ses plantes avaient aussi un effet anesthésiant sur nous, et comme la blessure était assez grosse, j'ai eu besoin de tout. »

Eren ne mentait pas, Armin le savait, mais quelque chose bloquait quand même.

« Et après ? »

« Et bien après on s'est présenté, et même si il n'est pas bavard, j'ai réussi à continuer la conversation ! Il s'appelle Levi, mais il est un peu plus vieux ... »

« C'est un détail ça, regarde je crush bien sur Erwin, il a quel âge ? »

« 30. »

« Comme Erwin ! Tu vois aucun soucis ! Eh mais j'y pense si il était sur la plage c'est peut-être un nouveau prof ! Un collègue d'Erwin ! »

Eren rit mais nia :

« Non il n'est pas professeur on a eut le temps d'en parler. »

« Il fait quoi alors ? A 30 ans il doit vivre par lui-même. »

Là, Eren eut un micro bug. Faire passer Levi pour un humain pouvait être facile, encore fallait-il trouver quoi dire. Et stupidement, Eren dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête en pensant à Levi :

« Sirène. »

Le blond fixa son ami avec des yeux incrédules et le châtain se gifla mentalement de sa stupidité.

« Sirène ? »

« Oui euh … enfin nageur ! Tu sais comme toutes ces filles qu'on a vu dernièrement qui enfile des fausses queues et font des spectacles, ou sont dans les parcs d'attractions ! »

« C'est la première fois que j'entends ça tiens. »

« Pas vrai ? J'étais assez surpris moi aussi », rit Eren en espérant sonner convainquant.

« Tu penses le revoir ? Vous avez échangez vos numéros ! »

Nouveau problème !

« Euh il n'a pas de téléphone, mais il a dit qu'il viendrait à la plage à la même heure demain ... »

« J'espère qu'il te ne posera pas un lapin ce serait nul. »

Aucune chance, pensa Eren.

« J'espère aussi, mais bon c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre! »

Armin sourit heureux pour son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci n'enchaîne sur Erwin, et qu'ils finissent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de la soirée, bonne lecture et au 28 !

La journée du lendemain parut interminables à Eren, qui avait réussi à éviter Mikasa toute la journée et ce depuis le réveil. La jeune femme elle, avait pourtant tout fait pour croiser le jeune homme mais dès qu'elle l'appelait, il fuyait, et dès qu'elle croyait l'attraper dans un couloir, il disparaissait.

Elle avait fini tôt à la fac et avait espéré pouvoir parler à son frère en vain. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit fulminante à 16h devant la fac aux côtés d'un Armin gêné, incapable d'expliquer à Mikasa où était Eren, puisque lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Le châtain lui, courrait sur la plage pour rejoindre le triton qui, il l'espérait, se trouvait toujours dans la grotte.

En arrivant, il eut d'abord la peur de ne voir personne. Malgré son essoufflement, sa respiration se coupa et son cœur accéléra encore plus qu'il ne pensait possible.

Il lâcha son sac et se précipita près du bord en appelant le triton :

« Levi ! Levi ! »

La surface de l'eau restait désespéramment plate et aucune forme ne vint noircir le fond. Eren ferma les yeux et serra les dents. À quoi s'attendait-il ? La créature avait déjà du mal à lui faire confiance il n'allait pas non plus l'attendre ici gentiment comme son chien. Et Eren se dit qu'il avait eut tord de résonner ainsi et qu'effectivement Levi l'avait remercié et ne lui devait plus rien.

Un bruit d'eau le fit soudain sortir de ses pensées et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur le visage sans émotion – ou presque, une certaine surprise était néanmoins présente – de Levi.

« Levi ! » s'écria Eren surprit qui sous la peur eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit tomber sur son derrière.

Le mouvement sembla déplaire à Levi qui se recula légèrement au fond de l'eau et plongea jusqu'à son nez.

« Non ne pars pas ! Tu m'as surpris, je ne t'ai pas vu et je pensais que tu étais partis. »

« Je n'allais pas rester à t'attendre toute la journée, je ne suis pas ton animal ou ta chose Eren. »

« Non tu as raison, » sourit le jeune homme sans tenter de cacher son soulagement.

Il jeta un œil au triton et vit que sa queue semblait bouger sans trop de problème compte tenu de sa blessure.

Eren remonta les jambes de son jean jusqu'à ses mollets et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau.

« Comment vas-tu ? Ta queue ne te fait plus souffrir ? »

Levi grimaça presque imperceptiblement, et resta silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Je sens bien que je ne suis pas tout à fait remis. Elle ne me répond pas comme d'habitude. Quand je veux forcer et passer à une nage plus rapide je n'arrive pas à aller aussi vite. »

« Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre correctement et ne force pas trop, tu risques de rouvrir la blessure et de l'empirer. D'ailleurs je voudrais y jeter un coup d'œil si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Le doute et l'hésitation s'installaient clairement en Levi et sentant ça, Eren se leva et se dirigea vers son sac.

« Si tu ne veux pas je ne te forcerais pas. Je veux juste être sur que tout guéris comme il se doit mais si tu penses ne pas en avoir besoin je comprend. »

Levi sembla encore méfiant mais plus enclin à laisser Eren l'approcher.

« Je peux te joindre pour nager ? Ce sera plus sécurisé si on s'éloigne. » demanda celui-ci après avoir sortir ses affaires de plonger.

Sans réponse il se tourna vers l'autre qui ne lui portait pas vraiment attention, et le jeune homme en conclut que cela devait peu importer à Levi. Il se dépêcha de se changer, sans se mettre entièrement nu ; le triton était quand même là.

Quand il entra dans l'eau il eut la douloureuse mais agréable et familière morsure glacée qui le fit serrer des dents.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Levi en le voyant crispé.

« E-elle est froide, l'eau. Je dois juste m'habituer. »

Levi le regardait faire, aucune émotion visible mais clairement amusé, avant de faire le tour d'Eren, passant si proche de lui qu'il le déstabilisa des rochers sur lesquels il avait pied, lui faisant prendre le grand bain.

« Levi ! » cria Eren qui battait frottement des bras pour se réchauffer.

« Tu étais trop long gamin. »

« Gamin ? » s'outra Eren.

« Gamin, » répéta Levi.

« Mphf, » Eren fit une mine boudeuse que Levi se souvenait avoir vu sur sa petite sœur, qui plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait une ressemblance de mimique entre Eren et elle.

« Isabelle, » murmura-t-il.

Eren releva la tête d'un coup.

« Quoi ? »

Levi jura en mermédien d'avoir parler à voix haute et s'enfonça dans l'eau en bougonnant un rien.

« Non tu as clairement dit un prénom ! Isa-belle ? Isabelle c'est ça ! Qui est-ce ? »

Levi fronçait les sourcils, signalant à Eren qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter mais le jeune homme était déjà ressortit de l'eau pour prendre de quoi soigner Levi et ne faisait pas attention au triton.

« C'est quelqu'un d'important ? Ta petite amie peut être- »

Dès qu'il remit pied dans l'eau, Eren fut plaqué contre la paroi rocheuse par Levi, et laissa échapper une plainte de douleur en sentant les rochers s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il s'apprêtait à protester mais quand il vit le regard de Levi, toute opposition mourut dans sa gorge. Les pupilles de la créature étaient telles celles d'un chat en position d'attaque, et il avait ouvert la bouche, donnant pleine vue sur les crocs qu'il possédait.

« Ne parles pas d'elle de cette façon. »

« N-non mais petite c'est une expression, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est vraiment petite, » bredouilla Eren effrayé.

Levi parut s'en rendre compte, écarquilla légèrement les yeux après avoir repris ses esprits, lâcha Eren et s'éloigna à l'autre bout du bassin.

Eren souffla de soulagement et plongea récupérer les algues qui lui étaient tombées des mains, pour revenir à la surface et voir un Levi mal à l'aise. Le triton marmonna quelque chose que l'humain n'entendit pas :

« Quoi ? »

« Désolé, » répéta Levi.

Eren soupira et fit signe à Levi de se positionner comme hier pour qu'il vérifie la blessure.

« C'est ma sœur. »

Eren sentit qu'il n'avait pas fini, alors il le laissa continuer :

« Pas biologique. Mais nous sommes trois œufs qui ont éclos à côtés les uns des autres, perdus au milieu des algues, et non dans un nid, dans un coquillage, dans une des nombreuses villes qui peuplent la mer. »

La curiosité d'Eren était à son maximum mais il mordit sa langue pour se maintenir silencieux :

« Il y avait elle, Isabelle, et mon frère, Farlan. Ils me considèrent aussi comme un frère, mais eux ne ce sont jamais considéré comme tel. »

Là, Levi marqua une longue pose, et son regard était fixé sur Eren, attendant que le jeune homme complète son récit.

« Ils sont ensemble ? »

« Nous sommes tous les trois ensemble. »

« Non mais, » Eren pouffa. « Désolé expression humaine, ils sont en couple ? Amoureux ? »

« Ah. Ils sont pairs, oui. »

Pairs. Intéressant. Eren se souvenait que Levi lui avait dit la veille qu'un triton et qu'une sirène ne pouvaient avoir qu'une créature dans leur vie, et que donc, étaient âmes sœurs. La Lune était la déesse de leur peuple, ils la vénèrent et la prient, et c'est elle qui pairs les créatures de la mer, ne faisant jamais d'erreur. Un triton ou une sirène peut reconnaître son ou sa paire par la marque qu'il possède sur la partie humaine de son corps, semblable à la sienne.

« Tu as un ou une paire Levi ? » osa demander Eren.

Le triton se crispa, et Eren pensa essuyer un refus, mais étonnement :

« Non. Je n'ai pas de marque. Je ne crois pas en avoir, même si je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. »

Eren ne connaissait pas Levi depuis longtemps, mais il avait bien compris que faire une réflexion là-dessus risquait de lui attirer des problèmes. Levi n'accepterait ni pitié ni compassion. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Vous vivez à trois depuis tout ce temps ? »

Eren sentit plus qu'il ne vit Levi secouer la tête négativement.

« Nous sommes des solitaires, mais nous avions aussi besoin de vivre. Nous étions nomades, donc parcourions les villes de tout les océans et toute les mers, volant et pillant ce que nous pouvions pour survivre. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés dans la mer intérieur du Japon, nous avons été arrêtés par une troupe de Poséïdon. »

« Le dieu de la mer ? » coupa Eren incapable de retenir cette question.

Levi plissa des yeux et siffla sur Eren.

« Il n'existe pas un dieu de la mer, je te l'ai dit, c'est une Déesse, la Lune ! Poséidon fut son premier serviteur, et c'est ainsi que nous appelons nos guerriers. »

L'équivalent de l'armée, pensa Eren.

« Le leader de cette troupe-ci nous a promis de ne pas nous dénoncer si nous intégrions ses troupes. Ce que nous avons fait. Mais nous avons été envoyés sur une mission il y 2 ans. Les missions des troupes de Poséidon sont souvent du sabotages de bateaux de pêche, libérer poissons, ou certains des nôtres qui auraient envoyé un signal de détresse par leur voix, empêchant ainsi la découverte de notre espèce. Cette mission avec Isabelle et Farlan, me paraissait piégée dès le début … Déjà, nous n'étions que tout les trois, et non une troupe entière. »

Levi se tut et plissa ses lèvres, les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de chasser le souvenir de ce jour.

« Tu n'as pas à me raconter si tu ne veux pas Levi. »

Levi ne répondit pas et laissa Eren s'éloigner. Il avait fini l'inspection et le soin de la queue du triton et déclara :

« Tout va bien ! Ta queue est encore un peu faible mais elle devrait s'en remettre rapidement avec ce que je t'ai donné. Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, mais je comprend que tu veuilles retourner auprès de ton frère et ta sœur, ils doivent s'inquiéter en plus de ça- »

« Ils ont disparu. »

Eren – qui rangeait son sac – s'arrêta en plein mouvement et sa respiration se bloqua. Il se tourna lentement vers Levi.

« Quoi ? »

Levi lui faisait dos, et refusait de lui faire face, mais reprit la parole :

« Je leur avait dit de prendre un flanc du bateau et moi l'autre. Mais les pêcheurs avaient de drôles d'armes, et ils ont balancé dans l'eau quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'encre. Aveuglé j'ai préféré me retirer et ai envoyé un signal sonore pour qu'ils fassent de même. Mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Pendant des heures j'ai tenté de les localiser mais l'encre ne partait pas. Quand enfin j'ai pu y voir claire, le bateau était parti, et eux aussi. »

Eren mit sa main sur sa bouche en horreur.

« Pendant des mois je les ai cherché, faute d'aide venant de la troupe je suis redevenu un solitaire et ai parcouru toute les mers. Celle dans laquelle je baigne était ma dernière chance de les trouver. »

Eren ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se doutait bien que le triton ne pouvait pas être solitaire, qu'il avait bien eut une vie. Mais il ne lui souhaitait pas celle-là.

« Levi je- »

« Ne dis pas que tu es désolé. » sa voix était redevenue froide et détachée. « Ça n'importe plus, ils sont sûrement mort de toute façon. »

Le triton s'était tourné vers Eren et la résignation douloureuse et forcée qu'il voyait dans le regard acier de son vis-à-vis lui perça le cœur.

« Tu n'en sais rien, ils ont juste disparu ! » tenta Eren.

Levi lui signala des yeux qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise mais l'autre, comme d'habitude, n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Je ne te dis pas de t'épuiser à les chercher seul tu l'as déjà fait, mais pourquoi ne pas demander d'aide aux autres de ton espèce ? »

« Tu ne sais rien des créatures de la mer Eren, elles sont aussi froides et solitaires que celle qu'ils habitent, » claqua Levi.

« Aucun ne t'aiderait ? »

« Nous sommes des créatures égoïstes, si ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour nous pourquoi perdre notre temps à nous y intéresser ? »

« Pour aider les autres ! » continua le jeune homme.

Levi eut un rire sans joie.

« Ce mot est clairement humain, aider n'existe pas là d'où je viens. »

Eren serrait les poings jusqu'à s'en faire pâlir les jointures. Son complexe du héros remontait en puissance et ne rien trouver pour le satisfaire le tuait. Puis il eut une idée :

« Si ce mot est humain alors c'est un humain qui t'aidera ! »

Levi bloqua quelques secondes avant de lâcher un soupir.

« Tu ne peux rien faire Eren. »

« Je peux les chercher ! »

« Comment ? »

« Nager ! »

« Oh pitié ... »

« Je suis étudiant en biologie et jamais mon prof ne refuserait un petit séjour en mer éducatif pour ses étudiants, sans parler de mes motifs personnels je pourrais- »

Levi en eut soudain assez et ses pupilles se rétrécirent de nouveau comme plus tôt, mais cette fois ses branchies – habituellement fermées quand il était hors de l'eau – s'ouvrirent pour lui permettent de produire le son le plus beau, terrifiant, et hypnotique qu'Eren eut jamais entendu.

Il fut paralysé de la tête aux pieds, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, ni même à penser à bouger. Le son produit par le triton flottait encore autour de lui, et n'était plus qu'un son mais aussi une odeur et un goût, de sel, d'eau, et un toucher, rugueux, humide, ainsi qu'une vision, le plus pur des acier mélangé avec la plus bleue des mers. sa respiration s'était arrêtée, ses poumons ne se mouvèrent plus, seul son coeur battait, mais il ne le sentait ni ne l'entendait même pas. Il était comme une coquille vide qui attendait d'être remplie. Et ce fut la voix de Levi, distante et pourtant si proche, chantante et pourtant si plate, qui le rempli :

jamais tu ne parleras de moi, de mon espèce où de quoique ce soit en rapport avec le monde sous-marin dont tu as pris connaissance, JAMAIS

Puis, ce fut de nouveau le silence, et le choc fut si brutal pour Eren qu'il tomba sur le sol. Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps assez tôt pour tomber sur les genoux et les mains, mais il respirait très fort, inspirant l'air en grande goulée.

Levi tourna la tête, un air coupable encré dans ses traits. Eren était trop secoué pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais les mots résonnait encore en lui comme une promesse dangereuse.

« Qu'est-ce- pourquoi ? » réussit-il à dire au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ton enthousiasme m'a fait craindre pour ma sécurité. »

« C'était un chant ? »

« Non, si ça avait été un chant tu serais mort. Nous créatures de la mer avons un côté banshee. C'est ce côté qui ressort quand nous chantons. »

Eren toussa mais se mit en position assise. Il sentait comme une bulle dans sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait alors ? »

« Je t'ai fait jurer de ne rien dire sur moi où mon espèce. »

« Et si je parle ? »

« Tu mourras noyé de l'intérieur. »

Levi était si calme à propos de ça qu'Eren crut d'abord à une blague. Mais il était justement trop sérieux pour que ça en soit une.

« Quoi ? » rugit le jeune homme en se mettant debout. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es malade ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me faire ?! Me mettre en sentence de mort ! »

Levi sembla blessé :

« Tu avais donc bien prévu de parler de moi ... »

« J'ai déjà parler de toi ! » avoua Eren encore en criant. « Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une sirène ! Tu crois qu'on me prendrait pour qui si je lâchais ça comme ça ?! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! »

Levi n'en avait que faire des protestations d'Eren et se contenta de poser calmement :

« Tu as une sœur, et un ami que tu considères comme un frère ? »

« Où est le rapport ? »

« Tu ferais tout pour les protéger, tout ? »

« Pas tuer quelqu'un ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas tué. »

Eren souffla exaspéré. Levi ne dit rien, le laissa se calmer, puis défit quelque chose qui était noué autour de son poignet mais qu'Eren venait à peine de remarquer. Sa curiosité toujours plus forte, eut raison de son énervement et il demanda :

« C'est quoi ? »

Levi tenait dans ses mains une longue corde, au bout de laquelle pendait une clef donc le bout était un losange aux des coins arrondis. Elle ressemblait à une clef ancienne comme l'humain en avait déjà vu chez ses grands-parents.

« C'est le seul trésor d'Isabelle. Le premier et le plus joli objet humain qu'elle est trouvée. C'est la seule chose que j'ai retrouvé, ce jour-là. »

Comment la créature pouvait donner des pulsions meurtrières à Eren une seconde et lui faire sentir une bouffée d'empathie celle d'après était incompréhensible pour le jeune homme. Levi tendit la corde à Eren :

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je sais que c'est indigne de moi de risquer la tienne. Mais elle aurait voulu que tu l'ai, après ça. Je le sais. »

« Non Levi. » Eren était de nouveau calme et réfléchit. « C'est la seule chose qu'il te reste d'elle, d'eux, je ne vais pas t'en priver. »

« Je m'en prive seul. Je ne veux vraiment pas de ton aide Eren. Et m'en débarrasser … peut m'aider à tourner la page. »

Eren déglutit difficilement. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, lui.

« Je te dis au revoir. »

Les émeraudes de l'humain s'écarquillèrent :

« Quoi ? Mais où vas-tu ? »

« Tu m'as soigné, je t'ai remercié, maintenant je m'en vais. Où ne te regarde pas. Alors s'il te plaît prend-le. »

Levi continuait de secouer le pendentif, et à contre cœur, le jeune homme finit par s'en saisir et le nouer autour de son cou.

« Merci, Eren, » le prénom fut dit dans la langue mérmedienne, le r légèrement roulé et le n comme étouffé, et l'humain jura ne rien avoir entendu d'aussi beau de sa vie.

Levi le regarda une dernière fois, échangeant un long regard, acier contre émeraude, avant de finalement plonger, pour ne pas revenir.

Eren s'enferma directement dans sa chambre en rentrant quelques heures plus tard. Il avait – malgré le départ du triton – fait son tour habituel de ramassage des ordures dans la mer et était seulement rentré quand le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Mikasa pensait qu'il la boudait encore, Armin aussi, donc aucun n'alla le déranger.

Seulement une heure plus tard.

« Oh mon dieu Eren ! Viens voir ça ! Viens vite voir ça ! C'est une avancée majeure ! Oh mon dieu Erwin et Hange vont être fous d'apprendre ça ! EREN ! » cria la voix d'Armin depuis le salon.

Le châtain débarqua paniqué dans le salon pour trouver son meilleur ami surexcité, sautant sur la canapé, et montrer frénétiquement la télé du doigt. Quand Eren fixa son regard dessus, plus aucun son ne lui parvint, ni aucune autre image que celle qu'il regardait : deux créatures mi-humaines mi-poissons, une sirène et un triton, dans ce qui ressemblait être un aquarium sur-mesure. Elle, avait une queue aux écailles semblablent à un coucher de soleil, et des yeux aussi verts que la forêt, mais à l'apparence agressive. Ses cheveux rouges étaient attachés en deux queues basses, comme une enfant. Lui avait des cheveux blonds comme le sable, et une queue au écaille aussi brillante que le soleil, avec des yeux diamants eux aussi furieux.

Les deux paires d'yeux étaient croisés par des pupilles fendues, telles des chats. Elles ne reflétaient que douleur, tristesse, et même fatigue. Ils tentaient, inutilement, de briser les verres qui les maintenaient loin l'un de l'autre. Une marque, semblable à des ailes, marquaient leurs flancs à tous les deux, et on aurait pu croire à de fausses créatures si ce n'était les écailles qui parcouraient la peau, même humaine, et les branchies qui s'agitaient, exactement comme celle d'un poisson.

Eren avait cessé de respirer.

L'ouïe lui revint juste attend pour entendre la journaliste dire :

'D'après les scientifiques, ces créatures découvertes il y a deux ans seraient la preuve d'une vie sous-marine plus développée que ce que tout nos chercheurs pensaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout un système de ville et même, un langage, se tiendrait dans nos océans et mers ! Après avoir mis des mois à comprendre le langage des ces créatures, les scientifiques auraient réussi à découvrir qu'elles sont capables de parler, lire et écrire toutes les langues mortes et vivantes, des civilisations passées et présentes, d'aussi loin que le remonte les premiers écrits. Ils utiliseraient également un système de noms, qui, après de longues traduction, donnerait Isabelle pour la créature au torse féminin, et Farlan pour la créature au torse masculin.'

Isabelle et Farlan


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est là comme promis ! Pour le suivant on se retrouve normalement le 12 Janvier, mais comme ça tombe au milieu de mes partiels il est possible que je ne puisse mettre à jour que le weekend suivant. En attendant, bonne lecture !

Eren ne tenait plus en place. C'était insupportable d'avoir ces informations si importantes et aucun moyen de les transmettre à la personne qui aurait dû les avoir. Sa jambe tressautait nerveusement et Armin lui jetait des regards en coin inquiets.

« Jaeger ! La réponse ? »

Eren sursauta et concentra son regard sur le Professeur Zoë, surexcité plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, depuis la nouvelle des derniers jours. Le cours qui était prévu avait été annulé, remplacé par des théories et hypothèses sur la vie sous-marine qui résidait dans les Océans et Mers du monde, ainsi que par des commentaires et discussions sur les deux sirènes découvertes par les Chinois.

Zoë venait de demander qu'elle était la particularité première qui permettait au sirène de respirer aussi bien sous l'eau que sur terre.

« Heu ... »

Eren se souvint de ses conversations avec Levi, et répondit :

« Ils possèdent aussi bien des poumons que des branchies, qu'ils peuvent fermer et ouvrir à leur guise pour adapter leur système de respiration au milieu dans lequel ils se trouvent. »

Zoë ne s'attendait pas à ça, étant donné que les autres élèves étaient tous profondément désintéressés et incultes sur le sujet. Le Professeur sauta de joie et se jeta presque sur Eren :

« C'est merveilleux ! C'est une théorie des plus intéressantes que tu émets là ! Plus que ce à quoi j'avais pensé ! »

Eren rit nerveusement et marmonna :

« Ce n'est pas une théorie, » mais Zoë était déjà repartit faire son _cours._

Armin était très intrigué par le comportement d'Eren des derniers jours, et encore plus de ses connaissances en la matière. Le jeune châtain n'avait cessé de se renseigner sur les articles et vidéos misent en ligne par le Laboratoire qui analysait les deux créatures marines. Il était retourné plusieurs fois à la plage dans l'espoir que Levi y soit, en vain, mais avait quand même crié le nom de la créature et le fait d'avoir trouvé Farlan et Isabel. Mais cela faisait presque deux semaines, et Eren commençait à perdre espoir. Il ne pourrait pas aider la sirène et le triton seul. Et en parler à Armin semblait fou, même si il était probable que son ami le croit à présent.

Il y avait néanmoins un léger espoir lorsqu'il avait vu que des scientifiques Japonais avaient signé un contrat avec le laboratoire Chinois, et que ces scientifiques faisaient partis de la faculté d'Eren et Armin. Le contrat autorisait les Japonais à recevoir les créatures ainsi que les chercheurs qui les avaient découvert, et de travailler ensemble pour découvrir le plus de choses possible. Le transport était prévu sur deux jours, mais les créatures devaient rejoindre Shiganshina d'ici la fin de la semaine, et Eren se dit qu'il devrait alors agir le plus vite possible pour aider et libérer les créatures.

Il devait déjà réussir à entrer en contact avec Farlan et Isabel, ce qui serait en sois une épreuve. Les créatures seraient sûrement surveillés 24h/24, et il se voyait mal expliquer à Mikasa pourquoi il faisait des excursions au milieu de la nuit.

« Eren ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il redressa la tête sur un Armin rangeant ses affaires, et après un regard circulaire sur la salle, remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers, les autres élèves étant déjà parti. Zoë ne leur prêtait pas attention, trop concentré sur ses papiers.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda le blond. « Tu sembles … ailleurs, depuis quelques temps. Depuis que Levi est parti en réalité. »

Eren avait réussit à faire croire à Armin qu'il avait revu Levi une seconde fois, mais que l'homme lui avait dit devoir quitter la ville, car faisait parti d'une troupe de cirque. Armin avait trouvé ça suspect mais n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Eren ne cacha pas ses sentiments et répondit franchement :

« Je suis fatigué, je dors mal et peu en ce moment, je t'avoue. »

Ils quittèrent la salle et même la fac, leur journée finie. Ils marchaient le long de la plage quand Armin demanda :

« Ça à un lien avec la découverte des Chinois ? Tu es pratiquement devenu expert sur le sujet, je ne savais pas que les sirènes te passionnaient. »

« Dans un Disney et dans la vraie vie c'est quand même différent, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'es pas à fond dedans aussi ? »

Armin eut un rire gêné :

« Si. Erwin pense que je me monte la tête, il ne croit pas en ce qu'il ne voit pas. »

« Il sera bien obliger d'y croire quand les sirènes débarqueront à la fac d'ici la fin de la semaine, » grogna Eren.

Armin s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et attendit qu'Eren remarque son absence. Le brun se tourna vers lui étonné, et s'inquiéta de la mine renfrognée de son meilleur ami.

« Tout va bien Armin ? »

« C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question Eren ! Depuis la nouvelle tu es méga tendu. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant te renseigner et être intéressé pas un sujet, mais dès qu'on en parle, tu te braques, tu deviens agressif et tu finis par te murer dans le silence. Tu les connais personnellement ces sirènes où quoi ? Parce que tu agis exactement comme ça ! Tu n'es pas passionné par le sujet, on dirait que tu cherches à tout savoir sur eux, mais pour quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à deviner … »

Eren déglutit difficilement et soupira.

« Armin, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Mais je veux que tu me promesses de ne pas me juger et surtout, de me croire, car je ne ferais que dire la vérité, et des faits qui se sont réellement passés ! »

« Tu me fais peur ... »

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur », rit Eren pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Allons à l'appart', Mikasa est bien absente ? »

« Oui oui. »

**

Eren venait de passer deux heures à écrire sur l'ordinateur pour raconter son histoire avec Levi. Le pouvoir du triton était certes, puissant, mais pas assez pour ne pas être détourné. Il suffisait qu'Eren utilise un autre mot que sirène, où même des synonymes où métaphores pour parler de la vie sous-marine relatée par Levi, et sa vie était sauve. Le châtain attendait maintenant la réaction de son meilleur ami, qui semblait plus que confus. Son visage était concentré, il avait pris des notes et mis ses lunettes, et avait se petit froncement entre les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

Après un moment de silence, Armin se racla la gorge et commença :

« Si je résume bien, ce Levi dont tu m'as parlé il y a quelques jours est en réalité un triton que tu as secouru puis soigné. Il t'a ensuite raconté un peu l'organisation de son monde, et quand tu es allé le voir le deuxième jour, il t'a fait quelque chose t'empêchant de raconter quoique ce soit sur son espèce, c'est bien ça ? »

Eren hocha vivement la tête tel un enfant.

« Bien, » continua Armin. « Et Isabel et Farlan, les deux sirènes qui ont été découvertes par les Chinois, sont les compagnons avec lesquels Levi a grandi ? »

« C'est ça, et maintenant que je sais qu'ils ne sont pas morts mais bien vivants, et je dois trouver Levi au plus vite pour l'en informer. Il était dévasté de leur disparition. Je savais qu'il restait de l'espoir mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et est parti. »

Armin regarda encore ses notes un moment, avant de jeter son stylo à travers la pièce et se lever si vite que sa chaise en tomba :

« Non mais Eren tu te rends compte de ce que tu me sors ?! »

Eren, qui fut d'abord surpris par le comportement de son ami, fronça les sourcils et sentit la colère monter. Armin n'allait quand même pas l'accuser de mentir ?

« C'est la vérité Armin ! Je t'assure ! »

« C'est encore pire si c'est la vérité ! Tu as été en contacte avec une espèce sous-marine capable de respirer sous l'eau, une créature qui n'existe que dans les comptes de fées et au cinéma, et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ?! Tu as gardé ça pour toi ? Mais la découverte scientifique majeure Eren! »

Le brun – qui pensait devoir engueuler son ami – fut bouche-bée en voyant l'air d'enfant d'Armin. Son ami le croyait, mais l'accusait quand même de ne pas avoir partagé sa découverte. Il rit nerveusement pour relâcher la tension, et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

« Il est trop tard pour ça Armin. Moi là j'ai besoin d'un plan ! »

Armin se rassit et rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Eren.

« Écoute, si ton plan c'est de les sauver, j'espère que tu rends compte que ça va être extrêmement compliqué ! »

Le visage d'Eren s'assombrit.

« J'ai dit compliqué, pas impossible Eren ! Mais avant toute chose, il faut retrouver Levi ! Tu ne pourras pas aider Farlan et Isabel sans lui ! »

« Mais il est parti Armin ! Il a disparu, impossible de savoir où il est allé ! Je te rappel la superficie de touts les océans et toutes les mers ? »

Armin sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis ce fut comme si une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête et il se précipita dans sa chambre sans donner d'explications.

Eren intrigué, le suivit, et trouva son ami en train de retourner sa chambre, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il décida d'intervenir après s'être reçu un pull sur la tête.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? »

« Nous avons commencé à travailler sur un projet il y a longtemps avec Erwin, » Armin changea d'endroit de recherche, « mais que nous avons laissé de côté car nous sommes tombés sur un blocage que nous n'avons pas réussi à régler, » il bougea encore, « mais ce dispositif est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser pour nous aider ! » Il s'arrêta et sortit sa tête de sous son lit, « Et Erwin bien sûr. »

Eren leva les yeux au ciel.

« Invite-le à dîner lui vraiment ! »

« Eren ! » Armin commença à protester mais s'interrompit lui-même en poussant un cri de triomphe en dégotant de sous son panier à linge un cube, qui ressemblait fortement à une basse.

Le cube était relié par un fil à un micro, et il y avait plusieurs boutons sur le dessus du cube. Armin posa l'objet sur son bureau maintenant en bordel et se tourna vers Eren avec un grand sourire. Le brun qui ne comprenait pas, alterna ses regards entre son ami et le cube.

« Tu comptes me dire de quoi il s'agit où je vais devoir attendre ? »

« Oh pardon ! Ceci est un prototype de communicateur avec les espèces marines ! Erwin et moi avions donc commencé ce projet en début de semestre avec comme objectif de le tester sur les dauphins mais ce fut sans succès car la fréquence des ultra-sons de l'appareil était trop haute comparée à celle de ses mammifères. De ce que j'ai entendu, la fréquence émise par les sirènes n'est pas très différente de celle du communicateur ! Avec un amplificateur, on devrait pouvoir faire atteindre au son produit par l'appareil plus de 10 km de portée ! Après, le son pourra être porté plus loin avec les vagues et les mouvements de l'eau. Mais si Levi est encore dans le coin, je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

_Je ne vais même pas demander comment ça fonctionne, je n'y comprendrais rien_, se dit Eren.

Même après une vie passée ensemble, Eren était sûr qu'Armin trouverait encore de quoi le surprendre. Ce garçon était plein de ressources et de projets, d'idées, et avait en plus l'intelligence pour les réaliser. Non vraiment, Armin était un génie.

« Tu es un génie Armin ! C'est parfait, même pour communiquer avec Isabel et Farlan ! Mais pour Levi, il est peut-être déjà loin … »

« Ça on ne saura qu'en essayant mon petit Eren. »

Le garçon sourit chaleureusement :

« C'est vrai. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à faire fonctionner cette chose. »

Armin grimaça :

« Le truc c'est que ce n'est qu'un prototype, il faudrait que je le ramène en cours pour bosser dessus. »

« Ça prendrait longtemps ? »

« Seul oui, si je peux demander de l'aide à Erwin, dans deux jours tout sera bon. Mais il n'aura sûrement pas de temps à m'accorder avec tout ce qui arrive à la fac prochainement … »

Eren eut un sourire narquois :

« Pour toi, Erwin aura toujours du temps ! »

Effectivement dès le lendemain, Armin se présenta au bureau du professeur Smith dans la matinée et ne le quitta qu'en fin de soirée. Eren le taquina à ce sujet, mais Armin n'avait réellement rien à cacher : lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler, lui comme Erwin mettaient un point d'honneur à ne se concentrer que sur la tâche à accomplir.

Et deux jours plus tard comme promis, Armin revint avec le dispositif amélioré : le cube était devenu une mallette résistante à l'eau, qui incluait non seulement un traducteur de langues humaines à ultra-sons, mais aussi d'ultra-sons à langues humaines. Le ridicule micro était devenu un casque, un comme dans les boites de com', avec un petit micro relié à un écouteur permettant de parler et écouter en même temps.

« Armin c'est parfait ! C'est incroyable ce que t’arrive à faire ! » s'exclama Eren.

« J'ai été aidé je te rappel, » rit Armin.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, il n'a posé aucune question ? »

« Si, il m'a demandé pourquoi je tenais temps à re-bosser dessus maintenant. Je lui ai parlé des sirènes, et même si il a levé les yeux au ciel, il m'a dit que les élèves ne seraient sûrement pas autorisé à les approcher comme les professeurs le seraient. »

_Merde_, pensa le châtain.

« J'ai l'impression que pour les aider, il va falloir faire pas mal de conneries ... »

Armin ne fit que hocher la tête pour approuver.

« Bon déjà il faut le faire fonctionner ! Mikasa est au club avec Annie, et on a encore une heure et demi avant qu'elle rentre ! La plage est juste à côté ! Aller Eren, on essaye déjà de contacter Levi, on pensera au reste après. »

Une vague de détermination envahit Eren et malgré la fatigue, il se sentait plus en forme que jamais.

« Oui ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre le 26 Janvier, en attendant bonne lecture et les critiques constructives sont bienvenues !

Ils venaient d'arriver à la plage, déserte heureusement, et Eren emmena directement Armin à la grotte. Le communicateur était dans le sac à dos du blond, et le brun avait dans le sien leur combinaison. Ils ne savaient pas à quel distance cela pouvait porter, et Levi étant sûrement loin, ils devraient aller au moins un peu au large pour avoir une chance que le triton les entende.

« Oh mon Dieu Eren, l'eau est gelée ! »

« Je sais je sais, j'ai pris nos t-shirts de bain en plus de nos combinaison. »

« Et pour après l'eau ? »

« Des gros pulls. »

« Parfait. »

Armin attacha ses cheveux en une petite queue basse et ils se changèrent. L'entrée dans l'eau fut longue et difficile. Ils étaient au milieu de la nuit et la température extérieure avait beaucoup chuté. Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes avant de ne plus trop grelotter et être assez dégourdi pour nager.

« E-eren ! »

Ils étaient arrivés assez loin, environ là ou Eren avait trouvé Levi la première fois. Le brun repéra une bouée et aida Armin à y monter. Celui-ci avait mit le communicateur dans un de leur sac waterproof avec une petite serviette pour ses mains.

« OK, je vais lancer l'enregistrement, tu vas dire ton message, et ensuite je mettrai le sac avec le communicateur à l'eau et je lancerai la traduction en ultra-sons. »

Eren souffla un coup et calma les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Armin lui lança un regard de confirmation qu'Eren accorda, et le blond démarra le communicateur :

« Levi, c'est Eren, je sais que tu voulais t'éloigner et que tu voulais laisser Isabel et Farlan derrière toi, mais ils sont vivants ! S'ils ont disparu c'est parce qu'ils ont été attrapé par des scientifiques qui les ont étudié jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, où ils ont été révélés au monde entier ! Ils sont en danger Levi, ils sont séparés, et ils ont besoin de toi. Je … j'ai besoin de toi pour les aider. »

Il fit ensuite signe à Armin qui éteignit l'appareil. Le blond plaça le sac à moitié dans l'eau, appuya sur quelques boutons, ferma le sac et finit de le mettre dans l'eau. Eren ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, alors il plongea et se maintint dans l'eau, yeux ouverts, aveugle dans l'obscurité de l'océan. Lui n'entendait rien bien évidemment, mais les quelques poissons qui passaient dans le coin

s'écartaient d'eux, comme fuyant l'appel au secours.

Armin remonta le sac et Eren remonta avec.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? On ne va pas rester attendre ici, on risque la mort, » fit remarquer le plus jeune.

« Non tu as raison, rentrons. Je viendrai voir demain matin. »

« Et … si il n'est pas là ? »

Eren serra les poings :

« Je recommencerait autant qu'il faut. »

Et il tint sa promesses. Dans la semaine, il retourna plusieurs fois porter le message au milieu de la mer, à différent endroit, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans risquer de se noyer. À la fin de le semaine, il sentit tout espoir fondre, et c'est épuisé qu'il tenta de rejoindre la côté pour la dernière fois. Mais Eren n'avait pas fait attention au comportement de la mer, et était passé à côté des avis de tempêtes. En avisant le vent qui se levait et les vagues plus fortes que d'habitudes, il jura. Armin avait tenté de le prévenir quand il était parti ce soir là, mais pressé il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il aurait dû. Parce que là il risquait de se noyer si il ne regagnait pas la grotte rapidement. Mais la fatigue accumulée de la semaine, le froid, la faim, associées à l'agitation de la mer, le ralenti et l'affaibli. Il faillit perdre le sac waterproof, et dû s'arrêter pour le sécuriser autour de son poignet.

Cet arrêt lui fut fatale : une vague plus grosse que les autres passa par dessus lui et l'enfonça dans l'eau. La fatigue rendait ses mouvements compliqués, et il n'arriva pas à remonter. Il sentit le froid le mordre violemment, comme cherchant à l'emprisonner dans les ténèbres de la mer, qui semblait également se faire plus lourde, plus dense autour de lui. Eren sentait le souffle lui manquer, et malgré ses débattements désespérés, ne parvenait pas à refaire surface. Son esprit dériva, et dans une dernière lucidité, pensa à un prénom. Rien d'autre. Il ne pensa qu'à ce prénom :

_Levi_

Et l'obscurité le fit sien.

Quand l'eau qui résidait dans ses poumons fut expulsé, la brûlure le fit pleurer de douleur. Il fut redresser en position assise et continua de tousser et recracher l'eau, le goût du sel semblant être partout. Une gourde lui fut tendu et il n'hésita pas avant de nettoyer sa bouche puis de boire, une fois le sel suffisamment enlevé.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, sa respiration, et le contrôle de son corps encore tremblant, il remarqua qu'il était dans la grotte. Puis qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. Cette personne avait des doigts palmés et une longue queue de poisson- attendez quoi ?

Eren redressa sa tête, ce qui lui causa un léger vertige, et écarquilla les yeux sous le choc :

« Levi ?! »

Le triton avait l'air inquiet et énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Eren ? Tu cherchais à te noyer ?! La mer est agitée depuis des jours et toi tu vas nager au loin ?! »

Le jeune humain se ressaisit une fois la surprise passée, et ce fut à son tour de s'énerver :

« Pardon ?! Je n'aurai pas eu à aller si loin si mônsieur n'étais pas parti je ne sais où ! Je cherchais à te contacter figure-toi ! Armin a créé un dispositif capable de convertir un message en signal ultra-sonique, et ça fait une semaine que je vais à l'eau tous les jours en espérant que tu entendes ce message et que tu viennes ! »

Levi fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas me chercher ! »

« C'est à propos d'Isabel et Farlan ! »

« Encore pire ! »

« Ils sont vivants ! »

Levi se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa combinaison :

« Je t'interdis de plaisanter avec ces choses là ! »

« Levi, » tenta Eren en posant ses mains sur les avant-bras du triton, « c'est la vérité je t'assure, je respectais ton choix vraiment ! Ça m'a peiné de ne plus te voir mais je respectais ta décision ! Je ne t'aurai pas appeler pour te donner de faux espoirs comme ça, c'est mal me connaître ! »

Levi hésita mais le laissa libre, et attendit qu'Eren trouve ce qu'il cherchait sur son téléphone.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps que je revienne ? On ne s'est vu que deux fois. »

« J'apprécie quand même ta personne et aurai voulu plus te connaître. Ne fais pas cette tête surprise on dirait que tu n'as aucun ami. »

« Je n'en ai aucun. »

Eren bloqua quelques secondes avant de sourire :

« Maintenant si. Et bientôt Isabel et Farlan seront aussi de nouveau avec toi. »

Il avait trouvé sans difficulté la vidéo présentant les deux créatures marines sur youtube, et tourna son écran vers Levi. Le regard du triton s'agrandit d'espoir en les voyant et il subtilisa le téléphone pour le rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, et sourit en voyant l'air touché de Levi. Le triton retrouvait espoir, ses compagnons …

À la fin de la vidéo il secoua frénétiquement le téléphone, et Eren intervint.

« Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ils sont prisonniers dans cette boîte ! Comment as-tu fais ça ?! »

« C'est un téléphone ! Je te l'ai dis c'est pour communiquer, on ne met pas les gens dedans ! »

« Alors où sont-ils ? »

« Pour l'instant en Chine, » répondit le jeune homme en récupérant son téléphone précautionneusement.

« En Chine ?! »

« Oui, c'est là-bas que les scientifiques les ont attrapé, MAIS ! Ils ont signé un contrat avec mon école et vont être rapatriés ici, au Japon, à Shiganshina ! »

Levi semblait ému, mais aussi trop fière pour ne serait-ce que laisser voir une humidité dans ses yeux, alors il se tourna loin du regard d'Eren.

« Levi. Je dois te prévenir. Ils vont être extrêmement surveillés, et les sortir de l'aquarium dans lequel ils vont être mis va être compliqué, surtout seul. »

« Tu n'es pas seul ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'aider sur la terre ferme ! Levi … mon meilleur ami sait à propos de toi. »

Les pupilles de Levi se rétrécirent tel celles d'un chat et il siffla sur Eren.

« Comment ?! »

« J'ai écris. Ta malédiction peut être contournée, je n'ai pas le droit de donner ton nom ni ce que tu m'as dis à l'oral, mais tu n'as rien dis à propos d'écrire. D'ailleurs retire-la moi maintenant ! »

Le triton sembla peu enclin à le faire.

« Levi ! »

« C'est grâce à ça que je t'ai trouvé, en danger ! Je t'ai entendu m'appeler et j'ai senti que tu étais en danger via le lien de la malédiction ! »

Eren resta silencieux et pesa le pour et le contre.

« Si jamais je dois parler de  _ton_ espèce à quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir de l'aide avec  _tes_ amis, tu l'enlèveras ! »

Le brun bouda.

« Levi, » menaça Eren.

« Oui, » finit par accepter le triton. « Tu as raison ce n'est pas juste. Je retire une partie de la malédiction, mais mon prénom n'aura toujours pas le droit d'être prononcé à voix haute ! »

Il posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, qui sentit comme un étau – dont il n'avait pas conscience – libérer son cœur.

« Merci. »

« Je peux faire confiance … à ton ami ? »

« Armin. Oui tu peux. Je te l'ai dis, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à construire cette chose qui n'a apparemment servi à rien. Mais ça on ne lui dira pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un petit génie. »

« Et ? »

« Ça le vexerait. »

Levi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien compris mais Eren n'y prêta pas attention. Il passa encore deux bonnes heures à parler avec Levi, de tout et de rien, et lorsqu'il fut le moment de se quitter :

« Oh Levi ! »

« Mh ? »

« Merci, de m'avoir sauvé de la noyade. Et... »

« Oui ? »

Eren rosit légèrement mais souffla un grand coup et déblatéra :

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu et qu'on puisse se revoir. »

« Je ne suis là que pour Isabel et Farlan, » contra le triton, mortellement sérieux.

Le sourire d'Eren se figea mais il ne montra aucun signe de peine. Levi observa bien ses réactions avant d'ajouter en souriant :

« Je plaisantais. »

« Hu ? »

Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Je suis là pour eux, mais si je reste, ce sera aussi pour toi Eren. Moi aussi je suis … heureux, de te revoir. »

_Ce sera, _ Levi ne parlait pas que du avant sauvetage, il semblait aussi parler du après ! Eren lui fit un sourire resplendissant et prit la fuite après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Excité et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il décida de regagner son appartement en courant. Armin l'attendait, comme tous les soirs où il n'accompagnait pas le jeune homme, et malgré son état à moitié comateux de fatigue, se jeta sur lui dès que le brun eut passé la porte d'entrée. 

« Alors ? »

«Ça a fonctionné ! »

Il omit le passage où Levi l'avait sauvé de la noyade mais raconta tout le reste. Armin était aussi sur-excité que lui, mais pour une toute autre raison.

« Erwin m'a envoyé un message juste avant que tu rentres, les sirènes viennent d'arriver à l'école, je ne devrais pas savoir ça, mais il m'a dit qu'elles seront gardées au troisième sous-sol. »

« Celui avec une ouverture dans la roche qui fait comme une terrasse sur la mer ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais c'est parfait ! »

« Je sais ! On aura juste à les jeter dans la mer à travers cette terrasse ! »

« Enfin, oui et non, je te rappel qu'il y a quand même des rochers et que le troisième sous-sol est le plus vaste ! S'ils les mettent à l'autre bout de la pièce il faudra qu'on trouve comment les transporter jusque là, puis les faire passer par la terrasse mais de manière à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas. »

Armin acquiesça. 

« On va faire des plans, papier je veux dire. Noter une liste de choses dont on aura besoin, faire des petits croquis des salles pour trouver comment s'en sortir. »

« Déjà il va falloir trouver comment aller jusque dans la salle avec l'armée qui a investi l'établissement ! »

Eren leva un sourcil. 

« L'armée ? Sérieusement ? »

« C'est un accord avec les Chinois, si ils les perdent, le Japon risque d'être dans la merde avec la Chine. »

Le brun jura.

« J'avais pas pensé à ça. »

« Eren ? »

Armin et l'appelé se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre de Mikasa, entre-ouverte, qui laissait entrevoir qu'Annie dormait ici ce soir. La sœur d'Eren passa son regard de son frère à son ami, les sourcils froncés, et posa les mains sur les hanches. Armin et Eren échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il est plus de minuit ! »

« Rien ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en une même voix.

« Eren ... » 

Mikasa semblait peinée. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais les deux garçons avaient laissé de côté leur amie durant ces deux dernières semaines, surtout Eren. Armin alla lui faire un câlin et la rassurer, tandis qu'Eren réfléchissait au problème. Mikasa devait savoir. Elle était sa sœur, sa confidente, et même si elle était au combien pénible, elle pourrait aider. En revoyant le visage triste de la brune, d'autres traits s'imposèrent à son esprit et il sursauta en reconnaissant quelque peu Levi en sa sœur. 

« Je suis désolé Mikasa, » commença le brun en s'approchant d'elle. « Ces derniers jours ont été mouvementés pour moi et après notre dispute je suis resté distant. »

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » demanda sa sœur. 

« Non, c'est moi. Mikasa, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Armin tourna sa tête vers lui si vite que son cou craqua, alertant tout de suite Mikasa sur leur comportement. 

« Elle doit savoir ! On a besoin d'aide je te rappel ! »

Armin ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez des problèmes ? Des groupes s'en sont pris à vous ? » la jeune brune semblait maintenant remontée et n'attendait que des noms pour aller casser des nez. 

« Non non rien de ça ! Viens t'asseoir, Eren t'expliquera, mais ne t'en fais pas,  _nous_ ne sommes pas en danger. »

Après avoir expliqué la situation en détail, revenant sur le plus d'élément possible, expliquant également leur plan d'aider l'ami triton d'Eren à sauver Isabel et Farlan, Eren et Armin restèrent silencieux le temps que Mikasa ne parle. Avec les dernières nouvelles mondiales, le fait que son frère soit lui-même entré en contact avec une créature marine ne devrait pas être trop dur à croire. Les deux amis observèrent ses réactions avec attention : elle ne semblait pas trop déphasée, le récit ne lui semblait pas abracadabrant, et Eren sentit soulagement mais agacement en retrouvant sa sœur lorsqu'elle émit sa première réaction :

« Ce Levi ne m'inspire pas confiance, tu es trop proche de lui Eren. »

« Mikasa ! » gémit le garçon accompagné par les rires d'Eren.

« Je suis sérieuse, tu ne devrais pas retourner le voir seul. »

« Il n'acceptera pas de voir qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est déjà Armin qui a dû tout te dire à cause de cette malédiction … »

La brune fronça les sourcils et il sut qu'il avait merdé. 

« Quelle malédiction ? »

« Heu … »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Armin qui haussa les épaules. Il était seul là-dessus. 

« Il m'a interdit de parler de son espèce et des secrets qu'il m'a confié à qui que ce soit. J'ai réussi à les communiquer à Armin via écriture, et c'est lui qui t'en as parlé maintenant, mais je ne peux pas moi-même évoquer son nom à quelqu'un d'autre … sous peine de mourir. »

« Quoi ?! » rugit la jeune femme en se levant soudainement. 

Armin sursauta, contrairement à Eren qui fut rapide à rattraper Mikasa qui allait déjà dans l'entrée de l'appartement. 

« Woh woh tu fais quoi là ? »

« Le forcer à retirer son truc ! »

« Il le fera ! Je lui demanderai demain et il le fera ! »

« Comment en es-tu si sûr ? »

« Je le sais, d'accord ? »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! »

« Mais moi oui, et je vais avoir besoin que tu aies confiance en moi. »

Mikasa dévisagea Eren et soupira, vaincue. Armin se crispa en entendant la porte de la chambre de la brune s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Annie, décoiffée et encore assoupie mais clairement réveillée par les bruits.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant sa petite amie si près de la sortie.

« Eren et Armin doivent sauver les sirènes ramener au Japon. Ce sont les amis d'une autre sirène,  _ami_ d'Eren , » Mikasa grinça le mot entre ses dents. 

« Un triton Mikasa, quand c'est un homme c'est un triton, Annie ... » Eren semblait être dépassé par la situation.

Annie se réagit d'abord pas. Puis elle entra dans la chambre, en sortit une seconde plus tard avec les cheveux attachés et demanda :

« OK, c'est quoi le plan ? »

Eren – encore perdu – et Armin – tout aussi interloqué – échangèrent un regard surpris avant que le blond ne sourit en soupirant. Eren rit légèrement et revint au salon accompagné de sa sœur. Il reprit sa place sur la table basse au côté d'Armin tandis que Mikasa et Annie leur faisait face, et ils partirent tous dans la fabrication de ce qui serait leur mission impossible de l'année. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis de l'ordre dans mes fanfics, et celle-ci aura 11 chapitres, ce qui signifie qu'après celui-là, il n'en restera que trois ! Le dénouement aura lieu assez rapidement, mais pas de manière pressée. Le chapitre 11 sera surtout un chapitre bonus, une continuation de la fin du chapitre 10. J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira en attendant la fin, et je vous dis au 9 Février pour le prochain ! Bonne lecture !

Eren n'attendit pas. Dès que le week-end fut passé, il rendit visite à Levi à la pause déjeuner, retrouvant leurs discussions qui lui avait tant manqué. Il omit cependant de mentionner sa sœur. Lorsqu'il revint voir le triton le même soir, celui-ci vit que quelque chose semblait perturber Eren.

« Tu sembles distrait, tout va bien Eren ? »

Celui-ci observa Levi interloqué.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer ... »

Levi fronça les sourcils.

« Oui ? » encouragea-t-il.

« Hier, quand je suis rentré, Armin – mon ami – m'attendait et je lui ai donné les nouvelles sans penser à ma sœur qui vit aussi avec nous. Nous sommes très proches, et le fait de garder des secrets me met mal à l'aise- »

« Donc tu lui as dit. »

Eren eut peur de la réaction du triton, mais Levi sourit.

« Je comprend, c'est ta sœur, et la famille est importante. J'aurai fais la même chose avec Isabel. »

Eren souffla avant de se retendre. Il avait oublié Annie.

« En réalité, ce n'est pas tout … »

Là, Levi semblait prêt à lui arracher la jugulaire avec ses dents pointus.

« La copine de ma sœur, Annie, dormait chez nous ce soir là- »

« Eren ! »

« Je t'assure que nous ne savions pas avec Armin ! Mikasa – ma sœur – ne nous a rien dit ! Nous nous sommes un peu emportés à un moment et elle nous a entendu ! Je suis désolé Levi ce n'était pas mon intention ! »

Eren ferma les yeux, réflexe stupide, mais entre nous, un être humain l'aurait sûrement taper sur le crâne ou le bras. À la place, il sentit une main humide et palmée se poser de nouveau contre son cœur, avant qu'une douce chaleur ne se répande. Il enlevait les restes de sa malédiction, il pouvait le sentir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que ceux de Levi brillaient légèrement. Son souffle se bloqua de voir le triton si près.

Eren savait depuis un moment qu'il n'était pas attiré que par les femmes. Il avait même remarqué que sa bisexualité était du 70/30 vers les hommes – bisexuelle ne veut pas dire 'part égal' donc où est le problème – et cela venait probablement du fait que Levi était une créature mythologique, mais le jeune homme avait tout de suite était attiré par le triton. De si près, il voyait chaque gouttes d'eau salées sur le visage du brun, chaque cils mouillés sur sa joue, les écailles très fines et presque minuscules sur certains endroits de son front, ses joues, son nez et même son menton. Ses pommettes étaient bel et bien plus saillantes que chez un être humain normal, et la lumière produisait des reflets cyans et turquoises.

Eren rougit sans honte.

Levi ouvrit les yeux.

Il se retrouva dans la même position que le jeune homme plus tôt. Mais lui observa sans gêne chaque traits du châtain. Eren avait une couleur d'yeux qui fascinait Levi. Le triton n'arrivait pas à savoir si ils étaient verts ou dorés, et honnêtement, ils étaient si beau qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Eren avait un visage très fin, mais des traits brutes, qui plaisaient beaucoup à Levi.

Chez les peuples marins, la notion d'homosexualité et d'hétérosexualité n'existait pas. Vous imaginez ? Cool pas vrai ? Levi ne se questionnait donc pas trop. Eren l'attirait. Peu importe le genre d'Eren. Son espèce par contre … pour nombres de raisons différentes, une relation entre un humain et une sirène/un triton serait compliquée. Au début de la relation pas vraiment, quoique, la question de l'eau se soulevait quand même, mais ce qui taraudait Levi était la question de la reproduction. Les sirènes n'étaient pas des mammifères, mais des ovipares. Étant une espèce vouée à risquer la disparition, la Lune les avait fait de manière à ce que chaque individu de l'espèce puisse donner naissance. Levi était donc susceptible de tomber enceinte.

Avec un autre triton.

Mais avec un humain ? _Non_, pensa Levi, _nous sommes de deux espèces différentes, c'est comme si un chat et un chien se reproduisaient, cela n'engendrerait pas de fécondation. Eren m'en a parlé, il faut des tas de modifications génétiques en laboratoires, sois non naturel, pour réussir à créer un individu issu de deux espèces._ Il rougit ensuite de sa pensée. La présence du jeune homme perturbait son raisonnement. Mais Eren n'avait été qu'adorable avec lui, et ce depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait soigné, traité comme un de son espèce, et ils en étaient même devenus amis.

Levi aussi avait eu mal au cœur de quitter Eren si précipitamment. Et maintenant, en voyant tous les efforts déployés par le jeune homme pour lui redonner sa famille, Levi décida de taire son cerveau et se laissa porter par son cœur. Il posa une main sur la joue d'Eren et l'embrassa sur l'autre.

Si possible, Eren devint encore plus rouge. Il resta figé, les yeux rivés sur Levi, qui ne bégaya pas en disant :

« Merci pour tout Eren. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte pour moi. »

Et il retourna barboter, inconscient – ou presque – de l'effet qu'il avait sur le jeune humain. Une fois remis, Eren passa sa main sur ses joues encore humide, et sourit doucement.

« Ne me remercie pas encore. Remercie moi quand tu pourras serrer _ta_ famille dans tes bras. »

Levi le regarda longuement, et sur un sourire, ils se dirent au revoir.

Eren se sentait comme un ado prépubère avec son premier crush. Ridicule, mais oh comme se sentiment de flotter lui faisait du bien. Il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment.

Il pensait rentrer dans son appartement au calme, avec Armin qui l'attendait sur le canapé, prêt à demander les dernières nouvelles. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de se faire agresser par un cheval à peine passer le pas de la porte.

Un cheval.

Jean, bien sûr.

« Il s'est trouvé une petite sirène le puceau ! C'est mignon ! »

Son esprit fut d'abord agresser par le ton aiguë et les mots enfantins de son ami, avant que son cerveau ne capte celui de _sirène_. Il dégagea Jean pour enfin avoir pleine vu sur son salon. La totalité de ses amis étaient là. Ymir avait Historia assise sur ses genoux et toutes deux étaient sur un fauteuil, Sasha et Connie étaient en tailleur à même le sol, un paquet de chips chacun déjà entamé, Mikasa et Annie avaient récupéré des chaises de la cuisine pour elles et Armin, et Jean devait se partager le canapé avec Marco puisque celui-ci vint tirer Jean hors de la portée d'Eren, voyant la réaction de ce dernier. Ils devaient être là depuis un moment vu les bouteilles de soda ouvertes, de bières vidés, de paquets de choses salés en tout genre qui jonchaient le sol et la table basse.

Armin avisa son ami d'un air inquiet, et le regard qu'il partagea avec Mikasa ne rassura pas le jeune homme. Il se rapprocha légèrement et vit le carnet d'Armin parmi les emballages, ouvert à la vue de tous. Il comprit instantanément.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Armin se leva, clairement hésitant et prêt à faire un marathon sur des œufs.

« Avec tous ce qui c'est passé hier, et ce qui se passe en ce moment en général, je me suis dis- »

«_ On_ s'est dit, ne prend pas tout sur toi, » coupa Mikasa.

Armin souffla.

«_ On_ s'est dit, que ça serait peut être une bonne idée d'appeler à l'aide. »

Eren semblait prêt à exploser.

« Tu es pourtant bon lorsque tu réfléchis d'habitude Armin. »

Son ton était sec et froid. La salle sembla baisser de deux degrés, et Jean aurait sûrement déclenché la bombe à retardement qu'était Eren si ce n'était pas pour Marco qui le bâillonnait et lui intimait de sa taire le plus discrètement possible – sois pas tant que ça dans la salon sans bruit.

« Eren- » tenta Mikasa.

« Ne prend pas ce ton maternel avec moi, tu n'es pas ma mère Mikasa ! Et toi Armin, tu es censé être mon meilleur ami ! Tu sais à quel point c'était important de garder ça secret, de ne rien dire ! Levi m'a accordé sa confiance, et plus les jours passent plus je la trahis ! Il compte sur moi ! Comment peux-tu me faire trahir quelqu'un ? _Je_ te faisais confiance ! »

Si Eren l'avait giflé, Armin aurait fait la même tête. Marco posa une main sur son épaule, mais en lâcha donc Jean qui se jeta sur Eren pour lui en coller une.

« Jean ! »

« Eren ! »

les deux hommes tombèrent violemment sur le sol, et Eren s'assomma légèrement. Jean était au dessus de lui, le poing levé, le tenant par le col.

« Espèce de sale con tu crois parler à qui comme ça ?! T'as aucun droit de parler à Armin comme ça ! T'as peut-être des engagements mais pas lui ! Pas envers ton ami le poisson en tout cas ! Il en a envers toi par contre ! Et nous ramener tous ici ? Tout nous raconter en sachant comment ton cul capricieux et égoïste réagirait ?! Bah c'était méga courageux de sa part ! Tu devrais le remercier au lieu de lui cracher à la gueule sale gamin ingrat ! »

« Jean pour l'amour du ciel lâche-le ! » cria Marco en lui prenant le bras.

« Eren, ça va ? » Armin s'était agenouillé près de lui et l'aidait à se remettre en position assise.

Eren avait été trop surpris pour réagir quand Jean l'avait frappé, même si maintenant il sentait clairement une douleur sur sa pommette droite, et resta un moment assourdit et interdit, avant de prendre Armin dans ses bras. Le blond s'inquiétait quand même pour lui alors qu'il avait été un vrai connard. Il ne méritait pas le petit blond.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir Jean se faire frapper par sa sœur et Marco, qui n'avait pas apprécié non plus.

Ymir et Historia étaient toujours dans leur coin, Ymir avait un sourire de la connasse qui profite du spectacle tandis que Historia portait son air de maman déçue.

_Ses femmes, elles auront ma peau un jour_, soupira Eren intérieurement. Il prit une chaise et rejoignit tout le monde. Armin avait déjà pensé à tout, et Eren ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir lorsqu'il apprit que son ami avait déjà un plan en tête depuis la vieille, qui incluait bien sûr tout leurs amis.

« Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider, » gronda Histoira. « C'est barbare de garder ces deux créatures enfermés et sous analyses chaque jour juste pour satisfaire notre curiosité ! »

Ymir acquiesça mais Eren aurait parié qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de sa copine.

« Elle a raison, » appuya Marco. « Ton ami, Levi ? A été séparé de la seule famille qui lui restait et en tant qu'orphelin, je refuse de rester sans rien faire ! »

Eren fit un tour de table et sourit doucement.

« Merci les amis. »

*

Le lendemain, le cours des deux garçons venaient à peine de se finir que le Professeur Smith appela Armin.

« Bah alors, toi aussi ça avance et tu me racontes même pas ? », plaisanta Eren.

Armin rougit jusqu'aux racines, ce qui n'échappa pas à Erwin.

« Oh la ferme. Et comment ça moi aussi ? »

« Je te raconterai, » dit-il avec un clin d’œil. « Bon je te laisse ton prince charmant t'attend. »

Eren avait parlé fort et Armin lui intima de se taire. Pour bien achever son ami, le châtain sortit en lui disant par dessus son épaule :

« Bonne chance Dom Juan ! » avec le pire accent Espagnol possible pour un Japonais.

Erwin glissa un regard amusé à Armin avec un sourcil levé et un sourire au coin des lèvres, tandis que le plus petit des blonds priait pour la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et le fasse disparaître.

« Vous vouliez me voir Professeur ? » réussit-il à demander sans bégayer, mais incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Erwin. »

« J-je- pardon. Mais vous êtes mon enseignant et c'est compliqué. »

« Alors peut-être qu'il faudrait que je sois quelqu'un d'autre que ton enseignant. »

Armin s'étouffa avec sa salive, et releva la tête pour être sûr d'avoir bien comprit le sous-entendu.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Erwin s'assit sur son bureau, les bras croisés, et sembla chercher ses mots. Il commença par une question :

« Tu as 18 ans Armin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu … oui ? »

« Tu sais quel âge j'ai ? »

« 26 ? »

« En effet. Cela fait une dizaine d'année d'écart, et pourtant, toi comme moi portons de l’intérêt à l'autre, je me trompe ? »

Armin avait oublié comment respirer. Il se serait sûrement enfuit en courant si Erwin ne venait pas de dire qu'il était intéressé par lui de la même manière qu'il l'intéressait. Armin comprit qu'Erwin et lui étaient encore similaires sur un autre point : une fois les faits sous les yeux, s'obstiner à les nier était une perte de temps inutile.

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. »

Son changement de déterminant arracha un sourire à Erwin qui se redressa et glissa un papier à Armin.

« Tu as déjà mon adresse mail, mais je tenais à te donner mon numéro de téléphone. Mes week-ends sont solitaires, et j'aimerai bien les remplir avec une personne capable de tenir une conversation sur la biologie marine pendant des heures. »

Armin rougit.

« Je sais que tu peux le faire je t'ai déjà entendu. Tu en parles comme un poète, c'est magnifique. »

« Tu dis ça parce que c'est également ta passion. »

« En effet. Tant mieux pour toi donc, non ? »

Armin sourit.

« J'y réfléchirais, mais ma réponse sera sûrement rapide. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? »

Erwin redevint sérieux.

« Non. Là je te parle de nouveau de professeur à élève. Tes notes sont vraiment remarquables Armin, ton ami Eren est très proche derrière, mais il n'a pas ta vivacité d'esprit. Par conséquent, c'est de toi dont j'ai parlé aux scientifiques qui analysent les créatures marines arrivées en fin de semaine dernière, lorsqu'ils ont exprimé le vœu de présenter leurs recherches au meilleur élève de la faculté. »

Armin était bouche-bée. Les études de biologie marine se faisaient sur huit ans (un doctorat), et Armin ne pouvait pas croire que sur les milliers d'élèves de toute l'Université, il était le meilleur. Erwin lui confirma que si.

« Alors ? Demain soir, à 18h, premier cours. Tu peux amener de quoi prendre des notes, bien évidemment, mais rien d'autre. Des questions ? »

Armin tenta sa chance.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas amener quelqu'un avec moi ? »

Erwin ne trouverait rien de suspect à ce qu'Armin pense à Eren. Tous les professeurs savaient à quel point ils étaient proches. Malheureusement, le blond lui fit un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

« Désolé Armin, ce ne sont pas mes règles. Tu n'es pas cependant pas tenu au secret professionnel, ils ne te diront sûrement pas tout, tu restes un élève. Tu pourras rapporter tes notes et connaissances à Eren. »

Armin acquiesça et se prépara à partir.

« Merci beaucoup Erwin, c'est une occasion rêvée pour mes études. »

_Pas que pour mes études, mais _ça_ je le garde pour moi_.

Erwin vint le voir une dernière fois. Ils se regardèrent et le plus vieux nota qu'une des mèches de cheveux du plus jeune s'était échappée de sa moitié de chignon. Il la remit derrière son oreille comme si de rien était, et lui dit au revoir.

Armin, seul dans la salle, resta un moment sans bouger, essayant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Puis l'euphorie le prit, et il traversa la fac en courant pour rejoindre Eren.

Il lui fonça même dedans.

« Armin mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, on dirait que tu es possédé ! »

Eren devint dans le même état après le récit de son ami, mais pour une différente raison.

« Mais c'est génial ! » cria-t-il.

Il se rendit compte que le couloir était plein d'élèves et tira Armin à l'écart.

« Tu vas pouvoir nous faire des repères de la salle, et on va pouvoir tout préparer encore plus en détail ! » chuchota-t-il surexcité.

Armin hocha vivement de la tête.

« J'ai si hâte ! Je sais que la mission passe d'abord, mais je vais avoir la chance de voir les sirènes en vrai, pas que sur un écran ! »

Eren sourit, compréhensif.

« Profite aussi de la chance qui t'es donnée Armin, je m'en voudrais que tu ne penses qu'à la mission. »

Il eut soudain un sourire de démon.

« Surtout quand tu seras avec _Erwin _! »

Armin le frappa.

« Cesse ! »

« Jamais, c'est bien trop drôle ! »

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? » coupa Armin.

« Mmmh non je ne m'en souviens pas, » plaisanta Eren.

« Eren ! »

Le châtain commençait à s'échapper loin de son ami qui se mit à lui courir après.

La mission avançait bien, mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé même, ils pouvaient s'accorder cet instant de détente bien méritée.

Le soir, Eren vit que sa sœur lui avait laissé un message. Elle l'attendait à la place à côté de son établissement. Armin décida de rentrer ; ils n'avaient pas été entre frère et sœur depuis longtemps.

« Mikasa ? »

Elle regardait l'océan avec un visage mélancolique qu'Eren ne lui connaissait pas. Mikasa adorait la mer … c'était elle qui nageait le mieux entre eux deux. Et pourtant c'était elle qui y allait le moins souvent. Eren n'avait jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi. Mais il sentit qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait avoir une réponse.

« Je me sens dans un environnement trop familier lorsque je nage. Comme si je revenais chez moi après être partie des années. Comme toi quand on retourne chez les parents, à Rose. Et je ne comprend pas ce sentiment. Il me fait peur. Alors je le fuis. »

Eren prit sa main et la serra.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Je ne sais pas d'où je viens Eren. J'ai toujours eu un rapport spéciale avec l'eau, les liquides en général et tu le sais. Et ton père m'a retrouvé sur cette plage, comme une enfant rejetée par sa mère. »

Mikasa était également excellente en apnée. Eren se mit à douter. L'homonyme sonnait trop bien.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas ? » l'esprit du jeune homme fit page blanche.

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais vu ce qui a été découvert dernièrement, c'est bien possible non ? »

Eren sentait l'hésitation.

« Mikasa ? Quand on a appris à nager avec Armin, une fois tu es restée dix minutes sous l'eau, et le maître nageur a trouvé ça formidable pour une enfant de ton âge. »

Elle resta silencieuse, cachée derrière ses cheveux bruns.

« Est-ce que tu faisais de l'apnée ? »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard de désespoir qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Je ne sais pas, » souffla-t-elle.

Et Eren prit une décision. Tenant toujours sa main, il l'entraîna vers la grotte où il savait trouver Levi. Mikasa l'appela et lui demanda où ils allaient et ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne répondit pas.

Arrivé devant la grotte, il lui mima le silence, et entra, la gardant derrière lui. Sans surprise, Levi était là.

« Levi ? »

Le triton se tourna vers le jeune homme, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait ravi de voir le jeune homme, mais son expression de joie tourna à une de choc en voyant Mikasa.

« Ne part pas ! S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi ! C'est ma sœur, Mikasa, tu sais je t'en ai parlé hier ?! »

Mais Levi ne semblait pas avoir envie de fuir. Il s'était précipité sur le bord des rochers et tentait de se sortir de l'eau. Mikasa avait elle aussi eut une réaction qui étonna Eren. En voyant Levi, elle sembla d'abord confuse, puis une vive douleur la prit, et des souvenirs qu'elle pensait perdue refirent surface.

Elle se mit au niveau du triton qui la prit directement dans ses bras.

Tous deux ignorèrent Eren, interloqué. Et sa surprise n'en finit plus lorsque Levi souffla dans sa langue natale un mot qui sonnait comme :

« Ackerman. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment désolée d'avoir autant de retard, j'ai eu une montagne de chose à faire avant mes vacances (en ce moment donc) et je me suis laissée déborder ! Mais le chapitre est finalement là ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, cette fanfiction est elle aussi bientôt terminée, j'ai noté 11 chapitres mais il est possible que je n'en fasse que 10, faisant de celui-là mon avant-dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture, et prochain chapitre le 22 ou 23 février !

Eren était toujours interloqué. Mikasa et Levi étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et il avait l'impression que le soleil pouvait exploser à tout moment, mais qu'aucun n'y porterai attention. Il finit par se reprendre et se racler la gorge.

« On peut m'expliquer ?! Comment est-ce que vous vous connaissez ?! »

Les deux bruns semblèrent se souvenir de la présence d'Eren et s'écartèrent loin l'un de l'autre.

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, » dit Mikasa.

« Je te croyais morte, » renchérit Levi.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux encore plusieurs fois, puis les deux se tournèrent vers lui et sa sœur eut l'air étrange.

« Tu sais comme tout mes souvenirs d'avant la plage avaient disparu ? »

Mikasa avait été trouvé par Eren et ses parents lors d'une balade, nue, couverte de sable et de sel. Ils l'avaient emmené chez un médecin qui lui avait diagnostiqué une amnésie, et ils l'avaient adopté après plusieurs mois à chercher ses parents en vain. Eren hocha la tête.

« Oui, le médecin avait dit que peu importe ce que tu avais vécu, le choc avait effacé ta mémoire ! »

« Effacé n'était pas vraiment le terme correcte, en réalité mes souvenirs ont juste été mis de côté jusqu'à ce qu'un élément de ma vie d'avant ne surgisse et ne me fasse me souvenir. Ça va te paraître dingue Eren, mais je suis une sirène ! »

Effectivement – bien qu'ayant Levi sous les yeux – il eut du mal à croire que sa sœur était une sirène. Il eut un petit rire nerveux :

« Mais oui bien sûr, non en réalité vous vous êtes rencontrés avant et vous avez décidé de me faire une blague, c'est ça ?! »

Mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il fut frappé par la ressemblance entre Mikasa et Levi quand les deux lui jetèrent un regard plat avec un sourcil levé. Eren sentit sa tête tourner. Son intuition de tout à l'heure avait été bonne.

« Oh là, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir … »

Il se posa sur la roche la plus proche et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« D'accord donc tu es une sirène, comment as-tu perdu ta queue alors ? »

Levi répondit :

« Lorsqu'une créature du peuple sous-marin reste trop longtemps hors de la mer son corps va se dessécher entièrement et il va perdre ses écailles. Il va muer, pour s'adapter. »

Eren les yeux écarquillés, se tourna vers sa sœur :

« Mikasa … tu était entourée d'écailles lorsque nous t'avons trouvé ! Des rouges, magnifique, et papa a cherché les poissons pendant des jours après, mais sans résultat ! »

Les yeux de la brune s'allumèrent d'une lueur qu'Eren ne lui avait jamais vu. Mikasa avait toujours été travaillée par ses origines, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais parlé. Mais elle avait souvent effectué des recherches sur des disparitions d'enfants et des appels à l'aide de parents, de bateau touristiques et de pêches qui auraient pu naviguer au moment de la tempête. Mais rien. Elle ne trouva rien. Aucun enfant n'avait disparu, aucun bateau n'avait été assez inconscient pour tenter de sortir du port, rien. La mer avait été complètement vide.

Cette explication était la plus logique.

Elle porta sa main à son cou comme un réflexe. Elle avait toujours eu ses six cicatrices, trois de chaque côté de son cou, que le médecin avait mis sur le compte de blessure pendant la tempête. Il était loin d'avoir la bonne réponse.

« Qui es-tu pour Levi ? » demanda Eren.

Elle se tourna vers le triton, lui indiquant de répondre.

« Mikasa est ma cousine. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi, mais ma famille faisait parti des grandes familles de sirènes. Ma mère régnait avec son frère, mon oncle Kenny, tandis que sa sœur, la mère de Mikasa, s'était retirée de la chaîne d'héritage du trône. Seulement, mon oncle était un connard. Il voulait le pouvoir pour lui seul, mais avec moi sur son passage, ça compliquait les choses. Ma mère a donc simulé ma mort, m'envoyant au loin. Mais ça ne suffit pas … »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils, comme si il y avait encore des flashs, que tout ne lui était pas revenu. Elle tenta d'assembler les pièces :

« Ma mère s'étant retirée de l'héritage, c'était moi la suivante sur la liste et non Kenny. Il a décidé de faire un coup d'état. »

Levi reprit le fil :

« Il a tué ma mère et les parents de Mikasa. Mais avant de mourir, ma tante avait confié Mikasa a des sirènes de confiance, qui n'étaient pas alliées de Kenny. Ils se sont enfuis avec elle, mais c'était le jour de la tempête. »

« Nous avons été séparés à ce moment-là. Je dormais donc je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. »

Mikasa aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. Elle ne rêvait, n'imaginait rien : c'était bien son histoire et sa vraie nature.

Pendant des années elle avait fait ses rêves étranges où elle se voyait jouer avec un autre garçon plus âgé qu'elle, qui avait été comme un frère ; ils étaient tous deux des kilomètres sous l'eau, et avait des queues à la place des jambes. Elle revoyait le doux visage de sa mère, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux onyx. Mikasa était son portait craché. Tout comme Levi ressemblait en tout point à sa mère.

Toute sa vie elle s'était sentie différente, ailleurs, comme étrangère à tout ceux autour d'elle, sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Elle avait vu des psycologues après l'incident, et même des années après, pour essayer de comprendre sans jamais trouver de réponse... elle l'avait enfin trouvé, et son cœur sembla se desserrer de l’étau dans lequel il était compressé depuis déjà une dizaine d'année. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, et les rouvrit pour regarder Eren avec un sourire lumineux :

« Je suis si heureuse. »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour la voir plus souvent.

« C'est une histoire de dingue, » finit-il par dire. « Je voulais vous présenter, je m'inquiétais de la confrontation, et au final vous êtes apparentés ! »

Mikasa sembla soudain être inquiète de quelque chose.

« Eren ! »

« Oui ? »

« Levi est mon cousin, et même si nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce, tu restes mon frère ! »

Le châtain la regarda surpris.

« Bien sûr, quelle idée tordue tu te mets encore dans le crâne ! »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura :

« Je suis heureux pour toi Mikasa, vraiment. Toi qui cherchais depuis si longtemps d'où venait, c'est merveilleux que tu trouves enfin tes réponses ! »

Il recula et se tourna vers Levi :

« Je vais vous laisser faire vos retrouvailles, Armin m'attend pour finaliser les détails du plan. Mikasa, je te fais confiance pour en parler à Levi le mieux possible d'accord ? »

« Oui ! »

« Parfait, je vous laisse. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Mikasa le retint encore :

« Demande à Annie de venir, s'il te plaît, » elle semblait inquiète mais déterminée.

« Tout se passera bien Mikasa, Annie est géniale, elle t'accepte déjà comme tu es, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change ! Promis. »

Et il put enfin rejoindre Armin. Tous leurs amis étaient dans le salon, et après avoir expliqué rapidement la situation avec Mikasa (en omettant le secret de la jeune femme) et demandé à Annie de la rejoindre, il s'installa et laissa son ami blond diriger.

« Pour l'instant on n'a pas encore de quoi trop avancer. Mais demain a lieu mon premier _cours_ avec les scientifiques et Erwin ; j'en profiterai pour observer où nous allons, et retenir au mieux les dispositions des pièces pour reproduire des cartes par la suite. On sait déjà qu'Eren et moi n'allons pas pouvoir nous approcher de Farlan et Isabel autant que nous le souhaitons, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. J'ai réussi à obtenir des informations sur un groupe d'élève en échanges à la fac, qui ont la possibilité de venir en dehors des heures de travail des chercheurs, aux même heures que moi. Ymir, Historia, avec vos noms et vos traits, vous passerez pour des étudiantes allemandes sans problèmes. Essayez de couvrir votre accent lorsque vous parlerez anglais. »

« Attend tu veux dire qu'on est des japonaises qui avons déjà un accent japonais quand on parle anglais et tu veux qu'on ait un accent allemand maintenant ?! » demanda Ymir.

Armin grimaça.

« C'est un peu ça oui … »

« Ça va être génial, » rit la brune.

« Ymir et moi parlons déjà allemand, ça simplifiera les choses pour l'authenticité si on parle directement dans cette langue entre nous, non ? » informa Historia.

« C'est parfait ! » s'exclama Armin ravi.

Armin s'était surtout inquiété pour Ymir, Historia étant comme lui Germano-japonaise.

« Et nous ? » demanda Jean.

« Toi et Marco seront déguisés en agent de nettoyage, il y en a toujours une vingtaine dans tout l'établissement après les heures de cours. Vous devrez attendre la fin de nos cours pour avoir accès à la salle de recherche, et vous serez sûrement escortés par des gardes. C'est là qu'interviennent Ymir et Historia, qui seront chargées de les distraire le temps que Marco et Jean récupère Isabel et Farlan dans un énorme bac rempli d'eau déguisé en chariot à produit ménager. »

Jean siffla.

« Incroyable, tout est déjà prévu du début à la fin ! »

« Je n'ai plus qu'à cartographier les salles et vous dessiner un chemin et ça sera bon. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, » intervint Marco, « mais Jean et moi n'avons pas vraiment d’attirail d'agent de nettoyage. Et ils ont des badges en plus … »

« Mince, j'y avais pas pensé. »

« Je peux fabriquer les faux badges, » dit Eren. « Reiner connaît des gens, non ? »

« Je veux même pas savoir, » frissonna Connie. Il se reprit et se tourna vers Sasha : « Nous on aura ton bateau prêt en bord de mer, comme ça dès que Jean et Marco arrivent on jette les sirènes dans le bateau et on se casse ! »

« Déjà, non, on ne jette pas les sirènes dans le bateau, et ensuite comment vous allez, à quatre, porter un bac rempli d'eau contenant deux créatures marines qui font le poids de trois hommes adultes ? » se moqua Eren. « Il y aura toute la plage à traverser, et le chariot _roule_. »

Connie grogna.

« A part les porter, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. On pourra porter des combinaison de plonger qu'on aura mouillé pour éviter de les dessécher. »

« Je vous rappel qu'il y a une terrasse. On n'aura peut-être pas besoin d'arriver à ça ! Si les sirènes en sont proches, il faudra faire descendre le bac directement dans le bateau et _après_ faire glisser les sirènes dans le bac. »

« Sachant qu'avec les rochers ont ne pourra pas s'approcher trop près. Connie et moi auront quand même les combinaisons sur nous. »

« Exactement. »

« Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu … »

« On garde l'idée de la passerelle, elle pourra servir de toboggan, et dans ce cas-là elle sera directement sur le bateau. »

« C'est noté. »

Armin décida de laisser une semaine s'écouler. Ymir et Historia auraient l'occasion de venir trois fois à la fac, et c'est pendant ces trois fois qu'elles devront initier le contact avec les créatures, et gagner leur confiance.

« Vous devrez parler de Levi en priorité ! Si il y a bien un nom qui peut attirer leur attention c'est celui-là ! »

*

Deux jours plus tard, Eren avait récupéré avec Reiner les fausses cartes métalliques de Jean et Marco, et Armin avait son premier cours 'spécial'. Lunette sur le nez, cheveux attachés et carnet de note prêt, il retrouva Erwin devant l’ascenseur du premier étage après les cours communs de la fac. En voyant le professeur sourire, Armin dut se rappeler de rester concentrer sur sa mission. Il devait retenir le chemin qu'ils prenaient ainsi que l'architecture des pièces pour pouvoir tracer un chemin à Jean et Marco.

Ils descendirent donc au troisième sous-sol – après qu'Erwin est tapé sur un clavier secret de l'ascenseur un code qu'Armin ne réussit pas à avoir entièrement – et déjà, à la sortie de l'ascenseur attendait deux gardes armés. Armin sursauta et Erwin se rapprocha de lui :

« Ils sont là pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de tentative de meurtre où de libération des sirènes, » expliqua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à les libérer ? »

Le professeur sembla réfléchir.

« Rien je suppose, mais la faculté ne serait pas dans une bonne position si cela devait arriver. »

Armin déglutit. Il y avait tellement d'éléments moraux que lui et Eren n'avaient pas pris en compte. Ils avaient leur propre moral, mais était-ce bien suffisant s'ils devaient justifier ce qu'ils comptaient faire ?

Ils traversèrent le couloir face à l'ascenseur, puis tournèrent une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, une autre fois à droite, et le troisième problème se posa : une porte qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'avec une carte magnétique spéciale, surveillée par deux autre gardes.

« Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais des étudiants étrangers vont aussi avoir ses cours particuliers et privés avec toi. Ils viennent des facs de toute la région. »

« Ah ? Non, personne ne m'avait mis au courant, » mentit Armin.

Ils passèrent la porte et arrivèrent enfin dans l'entrée du laboratoire. Ils furent scannés pour être sûr de ne rien avoir de dangereux sur eux, et furent autorisés à passer dans la salle principale. Armin se croyait dans un vrai rêve. Autant les laboratoires de la fac étaient extrêmement développés et complets en terme de matériels, autant ils n'égalaient pas un vrai laboratoire professionnel. Et c'est ce dans quoi le jeune homme venait d'arriver. Partout, des hommes et femmes en blouses blanches, avec des gants, des lunettes de protections, circulaient entre les différentes tables sur lesquelles reposaient des dizaines de tablettes dernier cris. Il vit même deux ordinateurs/projecteurs : les claviers et l'écran étaient projetés à l'aide de minis caméras reliées entre elles par magnétisme. Ils ne prenaient aucune place, et se déplaçaient en suivant les scientifiques qui les utilisaient.

Il avait le visage d'un enfant dans un parc d'attraction, et Erwin l'observait attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres. Arlert allait avoir sa peau un jour, il en était sûr.

« Oh verdammt ! » (oh putain)

Il se tourna et découvrit sans surprise Ymir et Historia, accompagnées d'autres élèves. Elles avaient vraiment un look de scientifique (surtout Historia), puisqu'elles portaient toute deux des chemises avec pantalon et jupe, et Historia avait même fait l'effort de mettre des lunettes. Ymir quant à elle avait bien serrée ses cheveux en un chignon et non sa queue basse et bordélique habituelle.

« Ymir ! »

Les deux avaient un accent incroyable. Si Armin ne les connaissaient pas, il les aurait vraiment pensé Allemandes. Elles notèrent qu'il les observa et Ymir s'approcha.

« Bist du auch Student in einem Spezialkurs ? » demanda la jeune femme fluidement. (Toi aussi tu es un étudiant en parcours particulier ?)

Armin bégaya légèrement mais répondit approximativement :

« Ja mehr oder weniger, » (oui, plus où moins) Son accent japonais était fort présent, contrairement à son Allemand habituel.

Erwin se tourna vers lui surpris :

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais Allemand. »

_Je m'appelle Arlert Erwin, c'est évident …_

« Légèrement, j'ai quelques bases grâce au lycée. Mais je ne saurais pas en dire plus. »

« Veuillez excuser mon amie, » s'introduit Historia avec le pire japonais jamais entendu.

L'illusion était parfaite puisqu'Erwin grinça.

« Elle a tendance à oublier que l'Allemand n'est pas vraiment internationale ! » elle continua en anglais, mais toujours avec un accent marqué.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Erwin. « Vous faites parties du programme d'échange de la faculté de Sina, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui en effet. C'est super de pouvoir être ici. Vous enseignez dans cette université ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelle chance ! »

« Historia, komm her ! » appela Ymir de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur-excitée. (Historia, viens ici !)

Erwin fit signe à Armin de la suivre et ils passèrent dans la deuxième partie de la salle, celle de réalisation. En entrant, le blond fut marqué par la lueur bleue qui illuminait la pièce, avant de voir qu'elle venait d'un énorme aquarium murale dans lequel reposait Isabel et Farlan. Malheureusement, les deux étaient séparés par une vitre en verre à l'intérieur de l'aquarium, et il nota les paires d'ailes qui marquaient leur peau.

_Ils devraient avoir une marque qui témoignent de leur union. S'ils sont séparés et que la marque est presque transparente, cela veut dire que leur lien va bientôt se briser et ils risquent de mourir. Quitte à attirer l'attention sur toi, tu devras tout faire pour les convaincre de les laisser ensemble ! _

Les mots d'Eren résonnèrent dans la tête d'Armin. Les sirènes n'avaient en effet pas l'air au mieux de leur forme, et depuis leur première apparition à la télévision, elles semblaient avoir empirées, c'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Elles sont malades, » souffla Armin.

Ymir et Historia se tournèrent vers Armin qui leur confirma que ce n'était pas normal. Ymir tenta une approche :

« Was ist mit den Sirenen los? Sie sehen krank aus! » (Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les sirènes ? Elles ont l'air malades !)

Un scientifique lui répondit en anglais :

« Elles sont comme ça depuis qu'elles sont arrivées ici ! »

Historia fit semblant de traduire à Ymir et Armin alla voir le scientifique.

« Est-ce qu'elles sont séparées depuis leur arrivé également ? »

« Oui, depuis qu'elles ont été pêchées à vrai dire. On essaye de comprendre qu'elle est cette marque sur leur flanc avant de les remettre ensemble. »

« Vous devez le faire maintenant, cette marque est ce qui les relie entre eux, une sorte d'alliance mermédienne si vous préférez, séparés trop longtemps ils risquent de mourir ! »

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

« Et comment un gamin sait ça ?! »

« J'ai fais mes recherches ! »

« Sûrement trouvées sur des blogs d'enfants qui imaginent que ces créatures sont celles de leurs contes de fées ! La marque disparaît, ils ne vont pas mourir. »

« Mais justement ! Quand elle aura totalement disparu ils mourront ! Vous ne risquez rien à les laisser être ensemble, regardez-les ! Vos créatures ne sont même pas fraîche ! »

« Oï c'est qui le spécialiste ici ? »

« Pas vous visiblement ! »

« Armin ! » appela Erwin.

« Si elles meurent, la faute reviendra sur vous, et si vous tentez d'étouffer l'affaire, j'irai moi-même aux journalistes raconter la vérité ! »

Le scientifique hésita, mais poussé par un de ses collègue appuya sur un bouton qui fit descendre la vitre. Dès qu'Isabel et Farlan s'en rendirent compte, ils commencèrent à s'agiter en rond dans l'aquarium, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils puissent se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dès qu'ils ne furent ne serait-ce qu'en contact, leur marque reprit ses couleurs vives, et même leurs écailles qui avaient gravement ternies devinrent éclatantes de nouveau. Les deux créatures avaient bien suivi l'échange et elles remerciaient Armin grandement en langage des signes. 

Il n'aurait pas dû mais Armin leur répondit :  _de rien, soyez naturels, mais je viens de Levi_ . Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu, puisque tous étaient tourné vers les créatures. 

Isabel se figea mais Farlan réagit en la prenant dans ses bras et tournant sur eux-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?! »

« Ils m'ont remercié. Quant à ce qu'ils se disent, ça ne concerne qu'eux. »

Le scientifique jeta un dernier regard noir à Armin mais Erwin intervint :

« Je pense que vous devez non seulement des excuses, mais aussi des remerciements à mon élève. »

L'homme observa Erwin choqué. Certes il aurait pu jouer les arrogants parce qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe qui étudiait les créatures marines, mais Erwin était un poids lourd dans le domaine scientifique. Quand en plus, les autres élèves étrangers remercièrent tous Armin (et en japonais s'il vous plaît) le scientifique fit de même, mais à contre cœur.

Sa collègue – la responsable de ce département visiblement – s'approcha, un calepin en main, l'autre dans la poche de sa blouse, et parla dans un anglais correcte :

« Bonjour à tous, je suis la Professeur et Chercheuse Nanaba Zacharias. Je serai celle qui va répondre à vos questions et vous expliquer notre travail ici pendant la semaine. Je tiens à commencer en remerciant Monsieur Arlert pour son intervention, qui nous a en effet été forte utile. Erwin ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous, » ajouta-t-elle en japonais, « je constate qu'il ne laissait pas parler que son cœur. »

« Nanaba ! » gronda Erwin.

La jeune femme rit et reprit en anglais.

« Bien. Ce que nous faisons ici est très important. Pour le reste du monde ? Pas tellement, pour nous ? Non plus. Nous le faisons pour la science. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut réellement apporter à la science ? » demanda un élève étranger.

« De nouvelles connaissances. Notre monde est vaste, et même avec notre époque de modernité, nos avancées technologies, nous continuons, jour après jour, de découvrir de nouvelles choses dont nous n'avions même pas idée ! Les mythes deviennent réalité, et au sens littérale du terme ! Qui sait les autres qui nous reste à découvrir ! »

Ce que Nanaba disait n'était rien qu'Armin n'avait pas déjà entendu à la télévision ou sur youtube. Il commença à noter des choses sur son carnet, en faisant attention à ce qu'Erwin ne le remarque pas. Mais le professeur était trop occupé à écouter sa collègue. Armin savait qu'Erwin et Nanaba étaient amis de longues dates, avant qu'ils ne découvrent être cousins éloignés. C'est Erwin qui a présenté Nanaba à son meilleur ami, Mike Zacharias, dont Nanaba porte aujourd'hui le nom.

Armin nota qu'Ymir tenta une approche des sirènes, mais il était difficile de leur parler avec tant de gens autour. Il vit la brune griffonner rapidement sur son carnet, vérifier qu'elle n'était pas observée (en faisant un clin d’œil à Armin en le remarquant) et tourna la feuille vers les sirènes.

Armin était impressionné de voir qu'elles furent très discrètes et subtiles. Elles nagèrent dans tout l'aquarium de haut en bas, n'attirant pas du tout l'attention. Elles échangèrent un regard avant se te tourner vers Ymir. Historia prit le relais et le jeune homme se força à ne pas regarder dans leur direction.

_Fais leur confiance, elles savent ce qu'elles font._

Isabel lui sourit timidement, mais Farlan resta la fixer avec un air septique. Il éloigna Isabel et resta fixer sur Armin, malgré l'intervention des deux jeunes femmes. Le blond sourit mal à l'aise. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire, mais les créatures semblaient déjà les avoir repérés. Ça ne commençait pas si mal que ça.

Une heure plus tard, tous quittèrent le troisième sous-sol. Armin voulait poser une dernière question à Nanaba, et Erwin l'accompagna.

« Professeur Nanaba- »

Elle le regarda surprise :

« J-j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » bégaya le petit blond.

« Non justement, peu sont ceux qui savent qu'il ne faut pas m'appeler par le nom de mon mari. »

« Heu … je lis beaucoup de magazines scientifiques. »

« Armin suit de très prêt tout ce qui se passe dans notre métier. Il est calé dans énormément de sujet, et à un avenir très prometteur dans le milieu. »

« J'ai eu la chance d'en avoir la preuve, plus tôt. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous su pour leur marque ? »

Les rouages s'activèrent sous sa tignasse blonde et il réussit à ne pas mettre trop de temps à répondre :

« Simple déduction. Énormément d'espèce animal se marque pour se reconnaître, et celle de ses créatures semblaient très originalle et personnelle pour n'être qu'une marque portée par tous ceux de leur espèce. »

« Un cerveau brillant qui ne se contente pas que de croire ce qu'il lit mais relie les points par lui-même, ça se fait rare ses temps-ci. »

Le blond rougit sous la douche de compliment et tenta de retrouver ses mots :

« O-oui … Je me demandais ce que vous comptiez obtenir de vos recherches ? »

« Tu n'as pas étais attentif, tout à l'heure- »

« Tout à l'heure, les étudiants vous ont interrogé sur les centres de vos recherches, pas sur ce que vous comptiez obtenir ? »

« N'est-ce pas la même chose ? »

« A vous de me le dire ? »

Nanaba eut un sourire.

« Tu as raison en effet. Notre but est de comprendre cette nouvelle forme de vie pour pouvoir mieux l'approcher. »

« L'approcher ? » Armin écarquilla les yeux.

« Nous espérons pouvoir obtenir des informations sur les lieux de vie de ces créatures, dans le but d'organiser des plongés pour étudier en profondeur – sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

« Vous voulez détruire leur habitat ? »

« Détruire est un mot un peu fort- »

« Analyser et étudier pour des scientifiques c'est prendre le sujet de l'étude et le ramener en laboratoire ! Vous allez détruire leurs habitats en les prenant pièce par pièce. Le Japon ne sera pas le seul pays sur le coup ! Comme chaque autre espèce sur cette terre, vous allez les détruire et les tuer ! Où pire, ils seront vendus aux riches de chaque pays comme animaux de compagnie et décorations vivantes ! »

Nanaba était sous le choc. Armin avait presque fini en criant, et elle ne pouvait pas réellement le contrôler. Elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de cette ampleur, venant d'un étudiant en science. Habituellement les étudiants en sciences – sans dire qu'ils étaient des connards – ne pensaient pas trop à ce genre de chose, et plus à leur propre réussite via ce qu'ils pouvaient tirer des recherches qu'ils effectueraient (ils en tiraient généralement des quantités d'argents énormes et la popularité).

Le jeune blond s'était laissé emporté, et il recula, surpris par lui-même.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas- »

« Armin, Nanaba a encore du travail et il se fait tard. »

Erwin avait lui aussi été surpris par la soudaine explosion d'Armin. Il mit une main sur l'épaule du blond et le tira vers la sortie ; cependant le petit n'en avait pas complètement fini :

« Vous comptez au moins les relâcher ? »

Nanaba ne produit que des sons sans formes et Armin lui jeta un regard noir. Erwin l'avait maintenant pris par le bras pour le traîner. Le silence fit place entre eux toute la montée jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée – il avait néanmoins réussi à noter la combinaison totale du code. Il fumait encore, mais au fur et à mesure, il sentit la colère émaner d'Erwin et écraser la sienne. Seulement, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était dirigée entièrement vers lui. À peine sortit de l'ascenseur, Erwin ne le laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir et le prit par le bras, le traînant dans son bureau. Il le lâcha au milieu de la pièce et se cala sur son bureau :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'expliquer, ça m'est venu seul … Isabel et Farlan ne sont pas heureux … »

« Isabel et Farlan ? »

_Merde_ , pensa Armin. 

« Ils me l'ont dit, » dit-il à toute vitesse.

« Comment ? »

Erwin leva un sourcil sceptique, et s'approcha.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Heu … j'ai appris la langue des signes ? »

Erwin écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça … Armin je pensais tu étais heureux de cette occasion qui t'étais donné, je te repose la question, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Armin resta silencieux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et leva les yeux vers Erwin.

« Je peux comprendre que tu n'approuves pas certaines méthodes, et l'évolution de ce projet, mais tu n'y peux rien. Tu n'es qu'un étudiant. Alors étudie. »

Armin serra les poings. Il avait pourtant toujours été un droit dans ses bottes, qui contrairement à Eren ne s'amusait pas à contredire et reprendre les professeurs à chaque cours. Mais là ça ne lui plut pas. Qu'on lui demande de rester dans le rang sans rien dire ne lui convenait pas, pas cette fois. Il redressa la tête et flasha un dernier regard noir à Erwin avant de partir. 

Le professeur en resta figé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui passait dans la tête d'Armin. De plus, le jeune homme semblait connaître plus de chose qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître, et cela attira la curiosité du grand blond.

*

Eren pendant ce temps était à la grotte avec Levi. Il l'avait rejoint au moment où Mikasa et Annie repartaient, la blonde un sourire aux lèvres, et Mikasa l'air soulagé. Eren eut l'esprit plus tranquille et c'est avec joie qu'il sauta à l'eau et alla nager avec son triton.

Ils nageaient calmement, laissant la possibilité à Eren de parler tout en respirant longuement. Mais le froid eut raison de lui et très vite il fut essoufflé et Levi le ramena à la grotte.

« Ça fait du bien ! »

« Eren, tu es gelé. »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir profité ! Je ne ferais pas ça tous les soirs, je te préviens, » dit-il en rigolant.

Levi prit quelques couleurs.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes nager avec moi, ta présence me suffit. »

Eren en resta le souffle court mais sourit :

« Heureux de le savoir, sache que c'est réciproque. »

Ils continuèrent de parler et réchauffer Eren jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de ce dernier sonne.

« Allô Armin ? »

«  _Eren, je viens de sortir, il s'est passé des choses … bizarres. J'ai légèrement perdu le contrôle sur ma personne et Erwin n'a pas apprécié. _ »

« Mince, rien de grave ? »

«  _Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Il ne m'a rien dit sur le reste des cours, je suppose qu'ils sont maintenus, mais j'ai failli me griller. J'ai un peu trop fait part de mes connaissances … _ »

« Tu me raconteras ça tout à l'heure, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave. Où es-tu ? »

«  _En route pour l'appart', presque arrivé d'ailleurs, j'ai rattrapé Mikasa et Annie qui sortaient d'un café ! _ »

« Laisse moi me sécher et je vous rejoins dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

«  _Te sécher ? Tu es parti nager ?! Mais ça va pas ?! Tu est avec Levi avoues ! _ »

« Oui, et alors ? » Eren commençait déjà à rougir.

«  _Rien du tout, mais ça ne m'étonne pas trop, vous vous êtes bien rapprochés tous les deux … _ »

Armin souriait clairement à l'autre bout du fil, le démon.

« Garde tes sous-entendu pour toi même ! »

Et il raccrocha, gêné à n'en plus finir. Levi le regarda curieusement. Eren lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, mais le triton n'y crut pas. Il ne dit rien cependant, et regarda Eren se changer.

« Armin, Historia et Ymir ont pu faire les premières approches, je t'apporte les nouvelles demain ! »

« Merci à tes amis. »

« Je leur transmettrais ! »

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais s'arrêta. Le baiser de Levi sur sa joue lui revint en tête, et il souffla un grand coup. Il retourna vers Levi qui ne comprit pas son changement d'attitude.

« Eren ? »

Il s'agenouilla au bord des rochers et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Levi. Il ne pressa même pas, ne fit que poser, mais ce fut assez pour les faire paniquer tous les deux. Leur cœur prit un rythme fou, et quand Eren se recula, Levi cacha sa rougeur en plongeant la moitié de son visage sous l'eau.

« Bonne nuit, » dit le jeune homme, peu sûr de lui.

Il entendit une réponse étouffée par l'eau et des bulles suivirent. Il rit et partit, le cœur léger.

Il arriva à son appartement peu après le coucher de soleil, où s'était réuni toute la petite troupe minus Jean et Marco. Les trois infiltrés racontèrent tout en détails, y comprit le sauvetage des créatures par l'intervention d'Armin qui rougit encore de gêne.

« C'est génial Armin ! Je ne t'aurai jamais pensé aussi confiant pour prendre la parole comme ça ! » rit Eren après que le blond ait raconté la confrontation avec Nanaba et Erwin.

« Oh la ferme, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais ! »

« Je sais bien, mais tu es plutôt discret d'habitude. Oh comme j'aurai aimé voir la tête du Professeur Smith ! »

« Tu la verras demain, on a cours avec lui je te rappel. »

« Pour revenir au plan, Isabel et Farlan savent que Historia, Armin et moi connaissons Levi. Isabel semblait soulagée mais Farlan montrait de la résistance. »

« C'est normal, il est méfiant. »

« Mm, je serai sûrement comme lui à sa place. Et pour la terrasse et l'aquarium ? »

Armin sauta du canapé l'air tout excité.

« C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! Ils sont dans un aquarium en verre, qui donne directement sur la mer ! »

« On pourrait directement les faire sortir par l'aquarium ! »

« Attendez, n'y a-t-il pas un risque que l'autre côté de la vitre cède sous la pression de toute l'eau et inonde le laboratoire ? » fit remarquer Historia.

Armin se rassit.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une possibilité … »

« La vitre m'avait l'air assez épaisse, » informa Ymir.

« C'est une question qu'il faudra poser à Nanaba au prochain cours ! »

« Ça serait suspect, non ? »

« Bof, pas tant que ça, au contraire ça paraît presque stupide. »

« Eren a raison, » affirma Armin.

« Bon, y a plus qu'à continuer comme ça alors ! Armin, je comprend ton état d'esprit mais tu devrais faire profil bas pour les prochains jours, surtout ceux où Ymir et moi ne serons pas présentes. La mission sauvetage passe avant tout, tu pourras faire tes protestations sur le monde scientifique plus tard, » gronda gentiment Historia.

Et comme elle était la maman du groupe, on ne pouvait que l'écouter la tête basse et acquiescer. Les jours qui suivirent furent intenses pour tout le monde. Armin écouta Historia et resta discret pendant les autres cours, mais il avait déjà attiré l'attention d'Erwin sur lui qui le garda à l’œil tout le reste de la semaine. Il demanda à voir les notes d'Armin tout les soirs, et compléta les trous qu'il pouvait y avoir avec ses connaissances personnelles. Les cours ne portaient plus sur les sirènes en elles-même, mais plus sur les avancées scientifiques et les projets pour le Laboratoire dont Nanaba et Mike étaient responsable.

Un étudiant lambda avait demandé à quel pression d'eau pouvait résister la vitre – au grand bonheur des trois étudiants – mais la réponse ne fut pas satisfaisante : elle n'était pas assez épaisse pour supporter la pression de l'eau si une ouverture sur la mer venait à se faire.

Marco trouva une solution en hackant le dossier sur la fabrication de l'aquarium, et avec les dimensions du filtre, relié directement à la mer, Isabel et Farlan seraient juste mais pourraient s'échapper par là. Marco rajouta que l'aquarium devra être vidé au maximum pour leur permettre de dégager le filtre et passer par l'ouverture.

Ymir et Historia réussirent à communiquer avec les sirènes deux ou trois fois, mais se tenir tranquille après avoir failli se faire attraper. Farlan restait sur ses gardes mais Isabel aimait beaucoup Historia. Les deux jeunes humaines avaient expliqué avec des mots simples comment elles et Armin connaissaient Levi. Eren avait réussi à arracher à Levi l'alphabet mermédien.

Elles avaient griffonné sur des feuilles les mots : _Ami à nous_ _sauver Levi tempête_, et le jour d'après : _discussions_ _découverte votre espèce_, _Levi parle de vous. _

La suite, ils l'avaient deviné. Quand Farlan et Isabel avaient été découvert par les Chinois, l'ami en commun (Eren) les avaient reconnu et avaient organisé tout ça. Mais les sirènes ne semblaient pas encore bien comprendre quel fin tout cela avait.

Ymir et Historia ne pouvant plus venir, ce fut Armin qui finit. Levi avait informé Eren sur la communication en langue des signes. Il avait donc appris ce qu'il lui suffisait de dire et était resté traîner un peu, simulant un besoin de rattacher ses lacets. Isabel s'était soudainement agitée vers Armin, et Nanaba et deux autres scientifiques avaient accouru :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! Je t'ai vu lui parler, en langue des signes ! Que lui as-tu dis pour la mettre dans cet état ?! »

Il fallait aussi préciser que le laboratoire avait presque été cambrioler deux jours plus tôt, et la vitre de l'aquarium avait été fissurée. Les gardes et scientifiques étaient donc tous à cran, et surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes des étudiants.

Armin jura sous sa barbe et se releva, rouge écarlate.

« Heu je- ... »

« Il lui a dit qu'elle était très belle. Je crois que notre petit Armin n'est pas insensible au charme de cette belle créature, » intervint Erwin.

Armin cacha sa surprise, et hocha la tête devant le regard inquisiteur de la responsable. Farlan avait pris Isabel par les épaules et cracha sur Armin aux mots d'Erwin.

_Merde, il manquait plus que ça_ , pensa le blond. Mais Farlan lui fit un signe discret pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. 

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais en langue des signes … » fit remarqué Nanaba un sourcil levé, suspicieuse.

« J'ai pris des leçons dernièrement, Hange, » expliqua-t-il.

« Mm, je vois. »

Elle continua la leçon mais Armin savait qu'il n'était pas sortit d'affaire. Le regard d'Erwin le lui garantissait.

Sauf que ce soir, Armin ne pouvait pas traîner ! Jean et Marco s'étaient présentés en tant que nouveaux agents de nettoyage le matin même, et Armin et Eren les avaient croisé toute la journée sans pouvoir leur parler. Les badges semblaient bien fonctionner et Marco leur avait créer des faux dossier parfait. Les gardes étaient aussi familier avec leur visage, vu qu'ils étaient partis nettoyer la salle de pause de l'armée plus tôt dans la journée.

Le blond devait les retrouver devant la fa pour les conduire en bas ! Seulement, Erwin le jeta de nouveau dans son bureau dès qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais en langue des signes à ces créatures ? Pourquoi as-tu parlé d'évasion ?! »

Armin était statufié. Complètement figé. Ses yeux s'étaient quand même écarquillés et il regardait Erwin surpris et en détresse.

« Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai pris des cours Armin, je sais parfaitement ce que tu leur as dit. Je ne te parle pas de professeur à élève, mais d'un homme à un jeune homme. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait compris tu te rends compte de ce que tu aurais pu avoir comme problème ? »

« Je débute, j'ai mélangé les signes ... » tenta Armin sans vraiment y croire.

Erwin n'était pas stupide et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait cependant rien dire d'autre à Armin. Mais il le fit quand même.

« Tu as agis étrangement toute la semaine. Juste après ton coup de gueule je m'attendais à te voir féroce, à poser des questions sans cesse pour tenter d'acculer Nanaba dans un coin … au lieu de ça tu as été sage, obéissant … tu t'es fondu dans la masse. Tu as fais profil bas. »

Le stress d'Armin ne cessait de croître. Il devait rejoindre Jean et Marco, et vite ! C'était le jour J, Levi et Eren en avait parlé toute la semaine et le blond ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. 

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je dois retrouver des amis- »

« Pour faire évader les sirènes ? »

La respiration d'Armin eut un accro. Comment ? Erwin le scrutait de haut en bas et fut fière de tirer une réaction au plus jeune.

« Les deux 'Allemandes' du premier cours, je les ai croisé dans la rue avant-hier. Elles parlaient avec ton amie, Mikasa ? Et dans un très bon japonais si je peux me permettre, contrairement au massacre servi par la blonde le premier jour. Et tous les autres regards pendant le reste de la semaine. J'ai eu peur que l'une d'elle est attiré tes yeux loin de moi, mais en réalité elles sont également tes amies. »

Armin se sentait comme un animal coincé dans une cage qui se resserrait tel un piège mortel. Il savait comment il se sentait par rapport à Erwin, mais ne savait pas si ce que ressentait Erwin serait assez pour que l'homme se taise. Là, il semblait vouloir comprendre, mais Armin n'avait qu'une envie : c'était que pour une fois, le brillant professeur ne s'intéresse pas à lui.

« Je dois y aller, » tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Il sentait ses genoux faiblirent et décida de bouger avant de s'effondrer. Il avait réussi à sortir de la salle quand Erwin lui attrapa le bras.

« Armin, si j'ai raison, pitié ne fais pas ça. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui pourrait te tomber sur le nez. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça ? Tu n'aurais pas été insensible à la condition des créatures, mais tu n'aurai pas réagi si violemment si quelque chose d'autre n'était pas arrivé ! »

« Rien Erwin ! Tu te fais des idées ! Tout va bien ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

Ce n'était pas crédible le moins du monde mais Erwin lâcha Armin.

Ils se tenaient tous deux de l'un et de l'autre côté de l'encadrement de la porte, et même si celle-ci était ouverte, cela semblait mettre une barrière entre eux. Contrairement à ce qu'Erwin s'attendait à voir, Armin ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un de résigner, qui ne souhaite pas faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire mais qui le fait par obligation. Mais le grand blond ne rencontra qu'une furieuse détermination et un courage sauvage dans les saphirs du jeune homme. Le cœur du Professeur eut des loupés.

Armin soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'il était enfin tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur les arrivés simultanées d'Hange et de Jean et Marco. Ces derniers ne voyaient qu'Armin de là où ils arrivaient, et ils coururent vers lui en criant :

« Armin, enfin ! »

« Putain ça fait dix ans qu'on appelle ! Sasha et Connie vont pas pouvoir maintenir le bateau longtemps dans ce noir et on doit faire signe à Eren pour qu'il plonge ! » déblatéra Jean sans remarquer la mine paniquée de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as ralenti ? » demanda Marco avant de se stopper net.

Jean l'imita et ils pâlirent tous deux en voyant Erwin, bien droit, le regard altérant entre chacun d'eux avant de se refixer sur Armin. Hange avait tout entendu et se fit remarquer en lâchant son calepin.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, » murmura Armin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre. J'ai eu du mal à trouver où elle m'emmènerait et ce que je voulais en faire, mais je pense avoir réussit à ne pas trop mal rebondir. J'espère ne pas avoir conclut trop rapidement, si c'est cette impression que la suite de cette histoire vous donne j'en suis désolée, mais je me voyait pas faire autrement. 
> 
> En espérant que cela vous plaira, je publie en même temps l'épilogue, très court (j'aime bien faire des épilogue, court), et je vous remercie pour ceux qui sont là depuis le début, et pour ceux qui ont commenté, m'ont aidé à la continuer, et surtout merci de l'avoir lu et aimé !

« On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Hange. 

« J'aimerai bien le savoir moi-même, » répondit Erwin, le regard fixé sur Armin. 

Le petit blond avait le cerveau en feu. Il cherchait un moyen de bloquer Hange et Erwin et laisser la place à Jean et Marco. Les deux garçons avaient déjà leur badge et Armin leur avait envoyé les dessins des plans et le code de l'ascenseur par message, ils avaient donc tout sur leur téléphone. Le reflet de la lumière sur les clés d'Erwin ramena le petit sur terre. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. 

Il prit Hange par le bras qui était à porté de main et le mit en travers de la route d'Erwin, lui permettant de voler ses clés au professeur qui les avait lâché et de les enfermer tous les trois dans le bureau. Il cassa ensuite la clé dans la serrure et jeta le reste à travers la pièce. 

« Armin ! » appela Jean de l'autre côté de la porte. 

« Allez-y sans moi ! Vous avez tout sur vous je ne ferai que gêner ! Je vais les retenir et leur expliquer, dépêchez-vous ! »

« Merci ! » lança Marco. 

Armin posa son front contre la porte, le cœur battant fort et la respiration hachée, et ne se détendit qu'en entendant l'ascenseur descendre. Ils avaient déjà réussi à passer la première étape.   
Il se tourna et vit avec horreur qu'Hange avait sorti un téléphone. Il cria :

« Non ! »

Le professeur se figea. Erwin en profita pour prendre le téléphone et montrer à Armin qu'il ne lui suffisait que d'appeler la sécurité pour que tout leur plan tombe à l'eau. 

« Erwin ! Je t'en supplie, non ! »

« Qu'est-ce tes amis font ici ? Ils ne travaillent certainement pas là, je le sais, puisqu'ils font partis des premières années de médecine d'un vieil ami à moi. »

Merde, mais il connaît vraiment toute la ville c'est pas possible !

« Ils étaient déguisés en plus ! » renchérit Hange. « S'ils sont en médecine ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'amusent à jouer les agents de nettoyage ! »

Armin souffla un grand coup et pesa ses options. Même si il n'y avait pas grand chose à peser. D'un côté il restait silencieux et tous leurs efforts auraient été en vain, Eren risquait de perdre la confiance et la relation spéciale qu'il avait avec Levi, ou il parlait, sauvait peut-être la mission et en même temps sa propre vie relationnelle. 

« J'ai fais en sorte qu'ils entrent dans la fac. C'est moi qui ai organisé tout ça. Personne d'autre. »

« Tu vas me dire qu'Eren n'est pas un des cerveaux du groupe ? » demanda Erwin suspicieux. 

« Non. J'ai agis avec nos amis mais Eren n'est pas responsable. »

Le grand blond savait qu'il mentait mais ne dit rien. Il le laissa continuer. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hange. « Vous ne comptez quand même pas saboter les expériences ?! »

Le professeur semblait au bord du malaise à cette idée. 

« Non ! » rassura Armin. « Nous voulons simplement- »

« Libérer les deux créatures. »

« Isabel et Farlan, » siffla Armin. 

Erwin leva un sourcil. Armin en avait assez que les sirènes ne soient définies que par ça, leur espèce. 

« Elles ont des noms et leur nom sont Isabel et Farlan ! »

« Incroyable, » souffla Hange. « Ils utilisent le même système de reconnaissance que nous. »

Iel sortit un carnet de sa blouse et se mit à noter rapidement. Erwin ne lui prêta aucune attention. 

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? C'est lorsque tu leur parlais en langue des signes ? Je ne me souviens pas les avoir vu te répondre en épelant un prénom … »

Désolé Eren, mais là j'ai plus trop le choix. Armin inspira et commença son récit.

« Il y a eu une tempête il y a déjà deux mois. Eren va toujours un peu au large pour soigner les poissons qui auraient pu être blessé et ramasser les déchets. »

« Un bon garçon ce Jaeger, je l'ai toujours dis ! » grommela Hange encore en train d'écrire. 

« Seulement ce n'est pas un poisson qu'il a trouvé, mais un triton. Levi. »

« Comme la marque de vêtement ? » demanda le brun en levant les yeux de son carnet. 

Erwin appuya sur sa tête pour le replonger dedans.

« Ils se sont vus quelques fois dans les jours qui ont suivi, et la dernière fois, Levi a confié à Eren avoir eut une 'famille', avant. Une sirène et un triton avec lesquels il avait grandi, avaient disparu il y a quelques années, après qu'ils se soient trop approchés de notre espèce. »

Hange eut une exclamation de surprise et Erwin exprima la pensée commune :

« Il s'agissait de Isabel et Farlan ? »

« C'est ça. Eren les a reconnu grâce aux descriptions de Levi. Nous avons donc cherché à le retrouver avant de faire quoique ce soit. Mais on ne savait pas s'il avait eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Alors j'ai ressorti un objet- »

« La machine qui converti les timbres de voix en ultra-sons, » compléta Erwin. « C'est pour ça que tu étais revenu me voir, tu voulais absolument qu'on le retravaille. Tu espérais que je t'aide à trouver ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné la première fois, mais au final tu as trouver par toi-même la solution. »

Erwin sonnait admiratif en racontant son souvenir, mais cette impression se dissimula vite sous sa mine encore sévère. 

« Et donc vous vous êtes dis que vous alliez faire sortir les sirènes de l'Université pour les remettre à la mer, et tout ça sachant que des soldats armés surveillent chaque entrés et sortis du troisième sous-sol ? »

« Nous entrons et nous sortons oui, mais pas avec les sirènes. »

« La vitre a été fragilisée, et à moins que vous ne souhaitiez noyer le laboratoire- »

Erwin se coupa. 

« Tes amis ont parlé d'un bateau qui attendait. »

Armin hocha la tête. 

« Eren attend en tenue de plongée pour les faire sortir par l'aération. »

Hange cessa d'écrire et les deux professeurs écarquillèrent les yeux.   
Armin accueillit le silence avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Erwin avait toujours le portable allumé en main, et même s'il venait de tout raconter, ce n'était peut-être pas assez pour le sortir d'affaire.   
Il profita du trouble des professeurs pour regarder son téléphone. Il avait une dizaine d'appels en absence et une vingtaine de messages. Les trois-quarts venaient de Jean et Marco, le reste de Sasha et Eren. Un autre apparu sur son écran. 

Jean

C'est bon on y est ! Eren est de l'autre côté de l'aquarium et parle un peu aux sirènes, la fille a l'air pressé de sortir, le mec semble moins à fond.

Bon, ça il s'y était attendu. Eren lui avait parlé de ramener Levi pour que les sirènes aient plus confiance, mais Armin avait refusé, de peur que si des complications survenaient pendant la mission, Levi ne risquait pas de se faire attraper et mettre en cage comme ses camarades. 

« Je ne sais pas si c'est courageux, stupide ou les deux … » finit par commenter Hange.

« S'il vous plaît, ne prévenez personne ! Laissez-nous les faire sortir ! »

« L'Université risque de perdre une quantité d'argent monumentale, sans parler du contrat avec les Chinois qui risque de sauter et de brouiller nos relations avec eux. »

« Nous sommes déjà sur une glace fine quant à nos relations avec les autres pays d'Asie, et cet incident pourrait avoir des portées diplomatiques dont vous n'avez pas la moindre idée, » renchérit Erwin.

Armin fronça les sourcils. 

« C'est donc à vous de revoir vos moralités. Qu'est-ce qui importe le plus ? De maintenir de bonnes relations avec un pays qui de toute façon, trouvera une autre raison pour être en désaccord avec nous, ou relâcher deux individus qui ne méritent pas de finir enfermés et étudiés comme de vulgaires rats !? Comment est-ce que l'idée qu'ils soient traités comme ils le sont alors qu'ils sont si similaires à notre espèce ne vous dérange-t-elle pas ?! »

Hange sécha quelques larmes, arrachant un soupir à Erwin. Le grand blond était lui aussi en débat interne entre son rôle d'être humain, et celui de professeur et scientifique. Les conséquences ne retomberaient pas directement sur les élèves, mais ça Armin ne s'en doutait pas. Cependant, Erwin ne pouvait le nier, son cœur pesait plus lourd que sa tête dernièrement, et le jeune élève prodige n'y était pas pour rien. Mais c'est bien ses propres convictions et idéaux qui le firent céder. 

« Qu'en penses-tu Hange ? »

« Il n'a pas tord, nous ne devrions pas faire ça. Notre espèce ne peut s'empêcher d'étudier tout ce qu'il ne connaît pas dans le but de le comprendre, mais les dossiers de Nanaba et Mike ne présagent rien de bon pour le peuple sous-marin. »

« Erwin, » supplia Armin. 

Hange eut un gloussement en l'entendant appeler le professeur par son prénom. Ce dernier ne voulait pas se tourner vers l'étudiant, sachant très bien qu'il se trouverait face aux yeux océan qui lui extorquait tous ce que leur possesseur voulait de lui. Toujours sans regarder Armin, il dit :

« Je rejoins l'avis d'Hange. Mais vous auriez pu vous y prendre autrement. »

« Ah oui ?! » s'étonnèrent Hange et Armin. « Et comment ? » continua Armin. 

Erwin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il rendit son téléphone à Hange et se renfrogna, peu habitué à ne pas avoir d'argument.

Pendant ce temps, Jean et Marco faisaient semblant de nettoyer la salle sous les yeux scrutateurs des gardes. Marco disparut de leur champ de vision quelques secondes, juste assez pour monter sur l'échelle qu'utilisait les scientifiques pour nourrir les sirènes. Il ouvrit la trappe à nourriture et y glissa un tourne-vis et un écrou. Isabel et Farlan regardèrent les objets tombés au fond de l'aquarium avec un air étonné. 

Ça ne va pas être simple, se dit Marco. 

Il échangea avec Jean, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et son copain alla expliquer au mieux possible comment se servir des objets. Isabel acquiesça fortement, et Farlan se mit au travail.   
Marco avait remarqué que tout le côté droit de l'aquarium était dissimulé au regard des gardes, et il espérait qu'Eren ne se fera pas remarqué. Malheureusement quand le jeune homme arriva, il eut la stupidité de taper sur la vitre, attirant l'attention des deux soldats. L'un vit Eren et il arriva en courant. 

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Marco et Jean se figèrent et tentèrent d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Farlan s'éloigna de l'aération et cacha les outils en s'asseyant dessus, faisant semblant de jouer avec Isabel.

« Quoi ? » 

« Qu'est-ce que qui vous prend ça va pas ? » râla Jean. 

« On a vu un mec, faites pas les abrutis ! »

« Un mec ? Ici ? » Marco avait réellement l'air confus. 

« Non dehors ! »

« Dans la mer donc ? » 

« Oui putain ! » 

Marco sursauta et recula en voyant le garde approcher encore plus proche avec son arme. 

« Oï, » appela Jean protecteur, « Y a des dizaines de mecs qui plongent tous les jours dans cette ville, vous pensiez vraiment que y en a pas un qui finirait par passer ici ?! »

Les deux soldats plissèrent les yeux mais ne dirent rien et reprirent leur poste. Jean fit cogner sa serpillière deux fois contre le verre, et Eren sortit sa tête de sa cachette. Jean lui fit un doigt d'honneur et Eren fronça les sourcils. Marco leur fit discrètement signe d'arrêter leurs bêtises. Isabel reprit le travail de Farlan sur les outils de l'aération.  
Eren parla avec les deux sirènes en langue des signes, mais le triton semblait toujours douteux. Jean sortit son téléphone et tapa un rapide message à Armin. Il fit un pouce en l'air à Marco, et ils échangèrent de nouveau de place. Eren fit un clin d’œil au brun, lui arrachant un sourire. Isabel semblait n'arrivait pas à aller aussi vite qu'il aurait fallu pour défaire la grille : son côté trop excitée et impulsive la ralentissait, Levi l'avait prévenu. Il défit les vis et le filtre, et attendit que ça soit la même chose de l'autre côté. Farlan avait pris les rênes et assez vite libéra le passage. Isabel fit un tour de joie dans l'aquarium avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture et de passer à travers sans aucun problème. Son enthousiasme causa encore des problèmes puisqu'elle nageait dans tous les sens sans se soucier des soldats qui pouvaient la voir. L'un tiqua, mais Eren rattrapa la sirène et lui expliqua le problème avant qu'ils ne se fassent vraiment griller. 

Marco tapa sur la vitre et ramena l'attention du jeune homme sur l'aquarium, et la situation était mauvaise : Farlan était coincé et Jean et Marco étaient presque à l'heure de fin de leur 'service'. Isabel s'agita. Eren avait cependant prévu que cela arrive, et avait avec lui des algues. Les algues étant grasses, si le triton en glissait autour de sa queue, il pourrait réussir à serpenter pour passer. 

Il regarda l'humain étrangement d'abord, mais voyant que derrière lui la situation était critique, haussa les épaules et essaya la technique d'Eren. Ce dernier vit Jean et Marco lâcher leur balais et autres objets de nettoyage et piquer un sprint vers l'ascenseur en passant de l'autre côté de la salle, pile au moment où les soldats vinrent dans leur direction. Très vite, ils firent un constat de la situation. Eren et Isabel s'étaient cachés sous l'aquarium, de manière à pouvoir aider Farlan à sortir sans se faire voir. 

« Aller Farlan ! T'y es presque vite ! »

« Je fais comme je peux Isa ! »

« Fais plus, les méchants messieurs sont derrières ! »

Farlan poussa Isabel pour prendre appui sur la vitre et pousser à la force de ses bras, et Eren malgré l'eau, entendit des sortes de craquement, et sentit la peur le prendre en voyant que même si le triton était enfin dégagé, il saignait. Celui-ci attrapa l'humain par le bras et l'entraîna à la nage plus loin. 

« Tout va bien, j'ai juste perdu quelques écailles, on va où ?! »

Eren prit la tête du trio et les conduisit jusqu'au bateau de Sasha et Connie. Il remonta à la surface et Connie lui donna directement deux cordes que le brun fit passer aux siènes. 

« Accrochez-vous à ça, on ira plus vite ! Mais surtout restez bien sous l'eau. »

Il monta sur le bateau et Sasha le démarra à pleine vitesse, direction la grotte où Levi attendait impatiemment, en compagnie de Mikasa et Annie. 

Jean et Marco eux, courraient toujours pour ne pas se faire attraper. Ils avaient semé les soldats en prenant l'ascenseur mais n'avaient pas de voiture ! Jean en eut marre et balança sa casquette à travers la pièce. Marco passa la récupérer malgré leur empressement :

« Tes empreintes crétin ! »

« Mais j'ai pas casier ! »

« Et la fois où toi et Eren avaient volé dans un super-marché ?! »

« Merde ! Bon viens vite ! »

Ils quittèrent la fac toujours au pas de course et eurent la peur de leur vie quand une voiture noire s'arrêta juste devant eux. Armin sortit la tête de la fenêtre arrière :

« Montez ! »

Les alarmes de l'Université venaient de se déclencher et le couple ne perdit pas un instant à regarder en arrière pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Ils eurent la surprise de voir les deux professeurs de plus tôt occupés les deux sièges avants et interrogèrent Armin du regard. Le blond secoua la tête :

« Longue histoire, plus important : Isabel et Farlan ? »

« Eren a failli se faire chopper mais il a réussi à les libérer. On a eu chaud, Farlan est resté bloquer mais l'autre gland avait de quoi l'aider ! » répondit Jean. 

Armin souffla de soulagement. Erwin observa les trois étudiants dans son rétroviseur, et il eut l'impression de se revoir avec Mike et Hange des années auparavant. 

« On vous ramène chez vous ? » demanda Hange. 

« Non non ! À la plage s'il vous plaît ! »

Le conducteur s'exécuta. Armin raconta ses péripécies aux deux autres. 

« Mais si t'as coincé la clef dans la porte, comment est-ce que vous êtes sortis ? »

« Par la fenêtre. »

« Au premier étage ? » s'étrangla Marco. 

Armin rosit :

« Erwin a pu descendre sans problème et nous a aidé, le professeur Zoë et moi en nous rattrapant. »

Jean éclata de rire tandis que Marco pouffa devant le malaise évidant de leur ami. L'effet du professeur Smith sur Armin n'était plus un secret pour personne.   
À peine arrivé à la plage, les trois garçons sortirent en courant de la voiture, ignorant les appels d'Erwin et Hange, et se précipitèrent vers la grotte. Armin n'y avait jamais été mais Eren la lui avait assez décrit pour qu'il la reconnaisse. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent le spectacle le plus émouvant qu'il leur avait été donné de voir : Levi avait dans ses bras Isabel et Farlan, tout trois en larmes. Sasha et Connie étaient en stand by avec le bateau à l'entrée par la mer de la grotte. Eren était encore dans l'eau mais au bord, leur laissant leur intimité, restant proche de sa sœur et Annie. Même les deux femme d'habitude impassibles avaient des sourires doux et touchés, et Armin ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Eren le remarqua et sauta hors de l'eau :

« Armin ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Pas de complication ? »

« Si, beaucoup, rien de grave, je te raconterai plus tard. »

Son regard était toujours fixé sur les retrouvailles, et le blond fit un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il prit la main d'Eren et la serra :

« Tu as réussi, tu les as réunis. »

Eren sourit à Mikasa et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Armin :

« On a réussi. »

« Eren, » appela Levi. 

Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir les trois sirènes le regarder, Isabel une main tendue vers lui.  
Il lâcha Armin et retourna à l'eau. Isabel se jeta directement dans ses bras, mais ils étaient tous deux si mouillés qu'il ne fit pas la différence entre l'eau de mer et les larmes. 

« Merci, » sa voix était encore enfantine mais tellement adulte en même temps.

Eren n'osa pas trop rendre son câlin à la sirène en voyant le regard observateur de Farlan. 

« Merci, » répéta le triton. « J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui a pu motiver tes actes jeune humain mâle, mais je te remercie de nous avoir libéré et d'avoir soigné Levi. »

« Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal pour moi d'aider les autres. »

« Même ceux qui ne sont pas de ton espèce ? »

« Surtout eux ! Souvent quand ils ont besoin d'aide, c'est à cause de mon espèce. Ce n'est peut être pas grand chose … »

« Pour nous si. Pour nous ça a tout changé, » contra Isabel. Elle se tourna vers Armin et lui tendit aussi sa main. Le blond s'agenouilla est la prit. « Merci à toi aussi, sans toi Farlan et moi serions morts de notre séparation. »

« C'est grâce à Eren- »

« C'est Levi qui m'en a parlé ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et remercia aussi Armin. 

« Tu dois être l'ami dont Eren ne fait que parler ? Je ne vais pas mentir, je n'étais pas ravi de savoir qu'un autre humain avait connaissance de mon existence, mais finalement, je ne regrette pas que le gamin t'es parlé de moi. »

« Gamin ? » s'offusqua Eren. 

« Ça lui va complètement, » rigola Jean.

« Jean ! »

« La ferme tête de cheval ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tête de cheval au gamin ?! »

« Oh bon sang, » souffla Armin. 

Mikasa tira l'oreille d'Eren et Marco celle de Jean. 

« Assez vous deux ! » claquèrent les bruns. 

Eren semble se souvenir de quelque chose, et sortit de sous sa combinaison au niveau du cou, le collier d'Isabel. Dès que la sirène le vit, elle sauta de joie. 

"Je pensais l'avoir perdu !"

"Levi l'a gardé tout ce temps. Il me l'a donné quand il est parti la première fois, après m'avoir parlé de vous, et avant que je ne vous découvre."

Isabel eut un sourire nostalgique et le raccrocha autour du cou de l'humain.

"Alors c'est à toi qu'il appartient maintenant. Si Levi t'as fais assez confiance pour prendre soin de mon collier, alors moi aussi."

Levi eut une lueur amusée dans les yeux qui réchauffa le cœur d'Eren. Mais très vite quelque chose d'autre prit place et alarma le jeune homme. 

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu as toi aussi ta petite famille. »

« Nous avons nos hauts et nos bas, mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. »

« Eren, tu as ta place avec eux, et moi j'ai retrouvé ma place avec la mienne. »

Eren sentit une boule prendre place dans sa gorge. 

« Je sais où tu vas avec ça, et je refuse … »

« Eren ! » appela Armin. « Problème, Erwin vient de me dire que les soldats de l'armée chinoise viennent de débarquer à la plage. Ils ont des plongeurs ! »

« Ils vont trouver la grotte en deux secondes ! » s'alarma Jean. 

« Sasha, Connie, allez ramener le bateau au port avant qu'ils ne puissent vous chopper ! » dit Marco. 

La jeune femme balança un au revoir aux sirènes et avec un coup de maître fit tourner le bateau et partit avec Connie. 

Mikasa se tourna vers Levi et sauta toute habillée dans l'eau. Elle savait qu'un rien lui permettrait de redevenir une sirène, mais l'océan n'avait plus rien à lui offrir, elle et Levi en avaient longuement discuté pendant la mission. 

« Nous sommes des Ackerman, maintenant que tu sais qui tu es, nous nous retrouvons plus facilement, » lui chuchota Levi.

Mikasa pleura sans un son, et hocha la tête. Annie la récupéra quand elle sortit de l'eau. Ces 'au-revoir' là étaient les plus simples. Eren lui refusait cet enchaînement soudain :

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous cacher ! Ils ne vont chercheront pas longtemps ! »

Il savait que ses mots n'avaient pas de sens, mais il voulait le retenir, il ne voulait que Levi parte si tôt, pas quand il avait enfin compris en quoi le triton était si spécial pour lui. Pas quand il avait enfin la possibilité de donner et de recevoir autant d'amour. Levi partageait sa peine, cela se voyait dans son regard devenu gris foncé. 

« Eren, nous devons y aller, tu le savais, tu savais que je ne pourrais rester. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment, » sa voix s'étrangla à cause d'un sanglot. 

Il se retint de parler de peur que cela se reproduise, et comme Mikasa laissa les larmes couler et se mélanger à l'eau salée qui couvrait déjà sa peau. Le triton prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains palmées et planta son regard dans celui si unique de l'humain. 

« Je reviendrai. »

« Quand ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa. Eren ferma les yeux et s'agrippa à la peau écaillée pour prolonger le contact, mais trop vite pour lui Levi se recula. Il garda les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas le voir partir. Il entendit les mouvements de l'eau sous les agitations des sirènes, des derniers mots lancés à la va-vite, puis plus rien. Le contact des lèvres salées sur les siennes semblait toujours être là, et il jurait pouvoir sentir les mains de Levi sur ses joues.   
Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quand une main – humaine celle-là – se posa sur son épaule, et que la douce voix de sa sœur l'appela.   
Eren sortit de l'eau au moment où des soldats trouvèrent la grotte. Il nota que Jean et Marco s'étaient éclipsés. 

Il regarda Armin et souffla un grand coup. 

*

Un mois plus tard tout était « rentré dans l'ordre ». Eren avait été suspecté car en tenue de plongée, mais fut très vite innocenté quand il fut prouvé qu'il ne faisait que nettoyer la mer, et n'avait pas du tout nagé dans la zone de la fac. Erwin et Hange furent suspendus pendant trois mois pour faute professionnel. Le premier ministre Japonais fut furieux de la nouvelle, et ils échappèrent de peu à une guerre active sino-japonaise.   
Les cours reprirent pour tous, et Reiner et Bertholt boudèrent un temps de ne pas avoir fait parti de l'opération libération sirènes. Armin eut son premier 'date' avec Erwin (le professeur avait pas mal de temps à revendre pendant sa suspension), Mikasa trouva comment ouvrir de nouveau ses branchies avec l'aide d'Annie et les cachait maintenant sous des épais colliers noirs. Eren lui, déprimait. Il suivait les cours, rendit des travaux qui firent sauter Hange au plafond quand iel revint enseigner, mais tout ça était fait en automatique.   
Tous le savait, et le sentait. 

Mais personne ne pouvait rien faire. Seul Levi aurait pu régler le problème, mais il ne revint pas avant quelques temps …


	11. Epilogue

**7 ans plus tard**

Avril, fin de l'année scolaire, et pour Eren et Armin, fin de leurs études. Après avoir tout deux réussi avec succès leur Licence et Master, ils avaient entrepris un Doctorat. Eren en gestion des ressources maritimes, et Armin un double diplôme jumelant océanographie et gestion des personnes en milieu de travail . Les deux avaient dans leur dossier nombreux stages très complets et impressionants et dans des laboratoires très connus, et ce grâce aux aides d'Erwin et Hange. Le professeur excentrique s'était d'ailleurs trouvé comme compagnon le responsable de stage d'Eren lors de sa cinquième année, le chercheur Moblit Berner. Quant à Erwin et Armin, ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant, et vivaient ensemble depuis le Master du dernier, soit 3 ans. Mikasa et Annie avaient elles aussi réussi leurs études et passé le pas de l'emménagement ensemble, laissant Eren légèrement seul.

Ce dernier avait inquiété ses amis presque chaque jour pendant ces sept dernières années, à broyer du noir. Certes il avait du succès dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, mais ses relations amoureuses n'avaient pas dépassé le stade de coups d'un soir. Il avait eut une petite relation sérieuse de quelques mois mais l'avait foutu en l'air par son manque d'investissement dans le couple. 

Il allait nager presque tous les jours, mais ne remit les pieds à la grotte que pour 'l'anniversaire' du jour du départ de Levi. Il n'y manquait pas, pas une année. Chaque année il s'asseyait pendant des heures, du soir au matin, dans l'attente. La troisième année, il faillit louper le rendez-vous qu'il se donnait : il avait attrapé une grippe qui l'empêcha de se déplacer et même de parler, mais il s'était quand même traîner jusqu'à la plage, sans rien dire à personne. Mikasa l'avait retrouvé évanoui, le front en sueur, le cœur lent. Elle l'avait forcé à aller voir un psy, mais difficile d'expliquer la situation réelle sans risquer de faire rameuter les gouvernements du monde entier. 

Cette septième année, comme tous les ans, il déjeuna avec ses amis qui l'observèrent à la dérobé quand il ne faisait pas attention. Ils allèrent au cinéma, firent les idiots dans la galerie marchande, et à l'heure du dîner il leur faussa compagnie.

« Vous pensez qu'il va le faire encore combien de temps ? » demanda Jean en le regardant s'éloigner.

Lui et Marco s'étaient fiancés le mois dernier, deux ans pile après le mariage d'Ymir et Historia. Sasha et Connie étant Sasha et Connie, ils avaient décidé de faire le tour de monde en 80 jours, exactement comme le fit Phileas Fogg dans le célèbre roman de Jules Verne, à la fin des études de chacun (et après avoir fait un premier tour du monde à leur rythme). Reiner et Bertholt avaient quitté l'armée, trop stricte et conservatrice pour eux, et avaient commencé leur petite affaire de garagiste. Ils avaient les mains dans le cambouis et l'huile toute la journée, mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi épanoui.

Mikasa regarda son frère partir et répondit à Jean :

« Autant d'années qu'il lui faudra pour passer à autre chose. »

« Mais s'il ne passa jamais à autre chose ? » s'inquiéta Historia.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette année sera différente des autres … »

Elle avait un sourire mystérieux que seule Annie savait déchiffrer. La blonde lui prit la main, et remit une mèche de ses cheveux désormais très long derrière son oreille.

Ce que Mikasa avait gardé pour elle, c'était ce que Levi lui avait dit dans la grotte ce jour-là : ils pouvaient en effet communiquer ensemble, par une sorte de télépathie. Mais seulement si Levi était proche et Mikasa baignait dans la mer. Et elle avait  _ vu _ son cousin pas plus tard que le jour avant l'anniversaire, et savait qu'Eren reviendrait transformer de la grotte. Du moins, s'il revenait. 

_Oui, aujourd'hui sera différent._

Eren arriva à la grotte et se changea. Comme chaque année, il se mit en maillot mais ne fit que s'asseoir dans l'eau. Après un moment, il décida de briser la routine et se laissa porter un peu dans le petit bassin en étant à plat sur le dos, les yeux fermés. L'eau qui couvrait ses oreilles l'enfermait dans une bulle où il était presque comme sans sens. Il repensa à ses dernières années et à l'inquiétude que lui avaient témoigné ses amis s'en se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas discret. Il savait que son comportement ne faisait rien pour les rassurer, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il n'était cependant pas en dépression ! Non ! Il riait encore sincèrement et n'avais pas perdu son envie de vivre. Il était le premier à proposer des sorties, des fêtes, faisait l'idiot encore plus qu'avant … mais le reste du temps, s'il n'était pas occupé, son esprit dérivait et son cœur prenait le dessus. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir que la nuit était bien levée. Il avait dû s'endormir.

S'apprêtant à se redresser pour nager vers le bord, il sentit quelque chose de gros passer sous lui qui le fit sursauter. Il se tourna sur le ventre, tête directement dans l'eau. Ses yeux grand ouvert s'écarquillèrent quand un visage familier s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut poussé hors de l'eau par un visage qui semblait ne pas avoir vieillit si ce n'était pour les traits plus durs qui encadraient ses yeux. Le triton se recula une fois Eren sur ses pieds et l'observa, reconnaissant les traits juvéniles et découvrant ceux adultes. Eren avait laissé pousser ses cheveux assez pour pouvoir faire un petit chignon, mais pas assez pour que des mèches ne s'échappent pas de ce même chignon. Sa mâchoire était plus anguleuse, et il avait un début de barbe de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas rasé. Un doigt écailleux passa dessus.

Leur visage avaient peut-être changé, mais ils retrouvèrent dans le regard de l'autre les couleurs qui les avaient hypnotisé et attiré l'un à l'autre : le vert/jaune rencontra le gris/bleu, et Eren souffla :

« Levi ? »

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Promis Levi apparaîtra au prochain chapitre


End file.
